Destino me fez te encontrar
by Nayumi-chan
Summary: Destino...estaria ele traçado desde o momento em que você nasceu ou você pode mudalo?Se acredita na segunda opção,acha que uma viagem pode mudar todo seu destino? U.A InuKag Cap 12 online!
1. Capítulo I

Destino me fez te encontrar   
  
-Kouga?  
  
-Sim?  
  
-Você me ama?  
  
-Mais do que você imagina.  
  
Kagome sorri e abraça Kouga forte.Kagome e Kouga...dois adolescentes que tinham acabado de descobrir o amor.Cada um com seus dezessete anos achavam que tinham achado a pessoa certa,a escolhida para casar,ter filhos,e morrer quando fosse bem velhinho.Vão andando de mãos dadas pelas ruas de Tókio.Depois de um tempo param em frente a uma casa bem grande,com um jardim igualmente grande.  
  
-Tchau meu amor.  
  
-Tchau...já estou com saudades.  
  
-Não se preocupe.Amanhã nos veremos e prepare-se para uma surpresa.  
  
-Surpresa?-pergunta Kagome curiosa  
  
-É,mas só saberá amanhã.Boa noite,durma bem e sonhe com os anjos.  
  
-Não preciso sonhar com os anjos...tenho um bem na minha frente.  
  
Kouga sorri e beija Kagome.Se separam por falta de ar.  
  
-Até amanhã.  
  
-Até...  
  
Kouga segue seu caminho e Kagome entra em casa.Atravessa o imenso jardim e entra em sua casa.  
  
-Olá mamãe!  
  
-Olá querida.Divertiu-se?  
  
-Muito.Eu vou pro meu quarto,estou um pouco cansada.  
  
-Tudo bem.Boa noite querida.  
  
-Boa noite mamãe.  
  
Kagome sobe a escada e entra em seu quarto.Vai à suíte e toma um banho bem relaxante.Assim que saí,coloca seu pijama e deita na cama,adormecendo logo em seguida...  
  
Kouga andava pelas ruas.Tomava um rumo diferente do da sua casa.Parou em uma casa de dois andares,pintada em um rosa de tom bem clarinho,parecendo branco.Tocou a campainha.  
  
-Quem é?  
  
-Sou eu,Kouga.  
  
Uma garota abre a porta.Tinha cabelos ruivos e olhos verdes.Aparentava ter dezessete anos também.Assim que viu Kouga,o abraçou,sendo retribuída.  
  
-Oi meu amor!!!!  
  
-Oi Ayame.  
  
Se beijam rapidamente e Kouga entra na casa.  
  
-Tenho uma boa notícia pra lhe dar.  
  
-Terminou com a Kagome?  
  
-Não...não posso terminar com ela.Você sabe que eu a amo.  
  
-Mas você disse que também me amava...  
  
-Eu amo as duas.  
  
-Mas...  
  
-Não falaremos disso.Vim aqui te dar uma notícia.  
  
-Pode falar.  
  
-É o seguinte...  
  
Nesse momento os dois escutam um barulho e vêem o avô de Ayame descendo a escada.Kouga preferiu não falar,mas entregou um envelope para Ayame.  
  
-O que tinha para me contar?  
  
-Está escrito em um papel que está no envelope.Só te peço uma coisa:Que seja discreta quanto a isso.  
  
-Tudo bem.  
  
-Já vou indo.  
  
-Mas já?!  
  
-Já está tarde e amanhã tenho que ajudar meu pai,já que terei de me afastar por três meses.  
  
-Porque?  
  
-Está escrito no bilhete.Agora vou indo.Boa noite Ayame.  
  
-Boa noite.  
  
Kouga beija Ayame e saí,indo em direção a sua casa,que era na quadra seguinte.Ayame sobe correndo a escada e entra em seu quarto.Abre o envelope,deixando um papel cair.O pega e começa a ler.Vê outro papel no envelope e abre um enorme sorriso.  
  
-Não acredito!!!!!  
  
Amanhece um lindo dia em Tókio.O céu estava sem uma nuvem,indicando que aquele seria um dia de muito calor.Kagome acorda com o barulho do despertador.Senta na cama e se espreguiça.Levanta e vai ao banheiro.Toma um banho e troca de roupa.Desce a escada para tomar seu café da manhã.  
  
-Bom dia mamãe.  
  
-Bom dia querida.Dormiu bem?  
  
-Sim.  
  
-Que bom.Aqui esta.Espero que esteja gostoso.  
  
Kagome era rica.Tinha vários empregados,mas sua mãe gostava de cozinhar de vez em quando.Estava terminando o terceiro ano do segundo grau.Só tinha mais dois dias de aula,e no dia seguinte,uma festa entre os alunos.Kagome termina de comer,agradecendo sua mãe e sobe novamente para o quarto.Coloca seu uniforme e arruma o cabelo.Pega sua mochila e desce novamente.Kouga ia busca-la todo dia para ir à escola.Despede-se de sua mãe e saí da casa.Senta em um banco no jardim e em cinco minutos,Kouga chega.  
  
-Bom dia.  
  
-Bom dia.  
  
Kouga a beija levemente nos lábios e seguem para o carro.Logo chegam a escola.  
  
-Como o tempo passa rápido quando estou com você...  
  
-Dizem que as melhores coisas da vida duram pouco,mas se tornam inesquecíveis.  
  
Kagome sorri e beija Kouga.  
  
-Vem me buscar?  
  
-Claro.Passaremos na sua casa,você irá trocar de roupa e vamos a um restaurante,onde lhe contarei a surpresa.  
  
-Tudo bem.Até mais tarde.  
  
Kouga a beija levemente nos lábios.Kagome sai do carro,encontrando suas amigas e entra na escola.Kouga vai embora...  
  
Kagome já estava assistindo o último tempo de aula.Faltavam vinte minutos para a aula acabar,e para Kagome pareciam horas.O professor de filosofia conversava com os alunos sobre o que fariam quando esse ano acabasse.Kagome vira para a janela e fica observando a paisagem.Logo o sinal toca,despertando Kagome de seus pensamentos.Ela arruma a mochila e se despede de suas amigas.Assim que sai,avista o carro de Kouga parado na calçada.Corre até o carro.  
  
-Kouga?  
  
-Oi meu amor.  
  
Kouga beija Kagome,deixando-a sem ar.  
  
-Podemos ir?  
  
-Claro.  
  
Kagome e Kouga entram no carro e chegam a casa de Kagome.Esta entra quase correndo e sobe para seu quarto para trocar de roupa.Coloca um vestido branco com sandálias prateadas.Prende o cabelo em um coque,deixando duas mechas caídas dos lados.Maquia-se levemente e desce novamente.Kouga estava conversando com sua mãe.Ela parecia feliz e um pouco triste ao mesmo tempo.  
  
-Como estou?  
  
Kagome chama a atenção dos dois,dando uma voltinha.Sua mãe sorri e Kouga não consegue tirar os olhos dela.  
  
-Você está linda,querida.-sua mãe diz sorrindo  
  
-Você está...magnífica,perfeita.  
  
Kagome cora um pouco e sorri.Os dois saem da casa e seguem para o carro.  
  
-Tchau querida.E boa sorte Kouga.  
  
-Tchau mamãe.  
  
-Obrigado senhora Higurashi.  
  
Kouga liga o carro e seguem para o restaurante.Chegam lá em pouco tempo.Um manobrista vem e pega as chaves do carro.Kouga vai a um caixa e pega um papel,guardando-o no bolso.Entram no restaurante.Esse restaurante era o mais chique e o mais caro da região.Kouga tinha reservado a mesa perto de um jardim com um lindo chafariz.Kagome fica encantada.Sentam-se à mesa e um garçom vem atende-los.  
  
-O que vão querer?  
  
-Traga um prato de caviar,por favor.  
  
-Sim senhor.  
  
Kagome fez uma cara de desgosto,mas quando Kouga a olhou,tratou de sorrir.  
  
-Gostou?  
  
-Adorei.  
  
Ficaram um tempo em silêncio até que o garçom voltou com o prato.Colocou-o sobre a mesa.  
  
-Bom apetite.  
  
O garçom se afasta e Kouga começa a comer.Kagome somente observa.  
  
-Ahn...não vai comer não?  
  
-Não estou com fome.  
  
-Mas você nem almoçou.Tem certeza que não quer?  
  
-Não.  
  
Kouga voltou a comer.Kagome estava super curiosa para saber a surpresa que Kouga havia comentado ontem à noite.Passou-se meia hora e Kouga nem sequer tocava no assunto.Kagome já estava ficando impaciente.  
  
-Kouga?  
  
-Sim?  
  
-QUANDO VOCÊ VAI FALAR A SURPRESA???  
  
Todos do restaurante olharam para Kagome,que só faltou se enfiar debaixo da mesa.Quando a atração do restaurante parou de ser ela,Kagome voltou a falar normalmente.  
  
-Kouga,quando você vai falar a surpresa?  
  
-Desculpe te deixar na curiosidade.Bem,a surpresa é...  
  
CONTINUA...  
  
Sou muito má,não é?Espero receber comentários.  
  
Kissus ^^ 


	2. Capítulo II

Destino me fez te encontrar-Capítulo II  
  
Desculpem deixa-los na curiosidade,mas não foi por mal.  
  
Agradeço aos comentários:  
  
Nika Higurashi:Amei saber que você está gostando.Como você pode ver consegui acertar,não deixando tudo em um só parágrafo.Continue acompanhando e comentando.Kissus   
  
Sofy-chan:Sabe que você tem razão?Nunca tinha parado pra pensar nisso,mas ele tem uma carinha de enganador...Continue acompanhando.Kissus   
  
Espero que estejam gostando da história,tanto quando estou gostando de escreve-la.Não esqueçam de comentar   
  
Kissus   
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Dois rapazes andavam pela rua,cansados pelo árduo dia de trabalho.Ambos possuíam dezoito anos,e haviam terminado o primeiro ano na faculdade.Ambos faziam faculdade de jornalismo.Caminhavam para o apartamento onde moravam.Eram amigos de infância,e dividiam o apartamento.Entraram no apartamento.Um deles se jogou no sofá,enquanto o outro foi direto ao banheiro tomar um banho.O rapaz que estava no sofá levantou para ver as cartas que haviam chegado.Tinha umas cinco cartas.Sentou-se novamente ao sofá.  
  
-Conta...-falou jogando a carta no chão  
  
-Conta...conta...conta...que carta é essa?  
  
A carta era destinada ao seu amigo,mas não conseguiu conter sua curiosidade e a abriu.Era da faculdade.Seu amigo havia ganhado um prêmio por ser o melhor aluno da turma.Correu para a porta do banheiro e começou a bater desesperadamente nesta.  
  
-Inuyasha!Abre essa porta!!!!  
  
-Espera eu colocar minha roupa!  
  
-Mas é importante!  
  
-Você mudou seus gostos,Mirok?  
  
Inuyasha falou abrindo a porta.  
  
-É claro que não seu idiota!Mas olha só,isso chegou pra você.  
  
-E pelo visto você já a abriu...  
  
-Abri para sua segurança.Você tem tantos inimigos,vai que deu uma louca em algum deles e ele resolvesse mandar uma bomba?  
  
-Mas é da faculdade!!!  
  
-...  
  
-Deixa pra lá...  
  
Inuyasha pegou a carta da mão de Mirok e sentou-se no sofá,começando a ler a carta.  
  
-Nada importante...-falou jogando a carta para o lado  
  
-Como assim nada importante?Para a faculdade te mandar uma carta tem que ser importante!  
  
-Me mandaram um convite com direito a acompanhante para um transatlântico por três meses...  
  
-Sério?!  
  
Mirok não podia acreditar.Inuyasha,seu melhor amigo,ganhando passagens para um transatlântico daqueles bem chiques,e com direito a acompanhante.Era um sonho.  
  
-Três meses de férias!!!!Que bom!!!!  
  
-E quem disse que nós vamos?  
  
-O que?!Nós não vamos?  
  
-É claro que não idiota!E o trabalho,como fica?  
  
-Mas...essa é uma chance única Inuyasha.  
  
-Devem vir outras como essa!  
  
-Quem sabe não venha?  
  
-O que você está insinuando?  
  
-Vai que ano que vem entre um aluno mais inteligente que você,e ele ganhe o prêmio do melhor aluno do ano,e ganhe passagens para um transatlântico,e...  
  
-Vou dar-lhe os parabéns e fim de papo.  
  
-"Droga,tenho que pensar em algo que o Inuyasha sempre reclama...já sei!Uma garota!!"  
  
-Mas Inuyasha...  
  
-O que é?!Já disse que não vou!  
  
-E se isso for uma obra do destino?  
  
-O que?  
  
-Você não vive reclamando que nenhuma garota quer você?  
  
Inuyasha olhava um pouco confuso para Mirok.  
  
-"Legal!Ele já ta caindo..."  
  
-E daí?  
  
-Daí que talvez você já estivesse predestinado a uma garota que vai estar nesse transatlântico.  
  
Inuyasha levantou uma sobrancelha e continuou a observar Mirok.  
  
-Mas você não quer ir...pode desperdiçar a chance de encontrar a mulher da sua vida...  
  
Inuyasha vira de costas,rumando ao seu quarto.  
  
-Vou pensar no assunto!  
  
Chega ao quarto e bate a porta.Senta na cama e olha para o céu estrelado.  
  
-Talvez o Mirok esteja certo...a única garota que me quis foi a...Kikyou...  
  
-Flashback-  
  
Inuyasha e Kikyou andavam pelo parque de mãos dadas.Kikyou tinha fama de ser a garota mais fria da escola,mas Inuyasha conseguia faze-la sorrir de vez em quando.Inuyasha tinha fama de ser o mais inteligente,o mais quieto,o mais puxa-saco do professor.Por isso nenhuma garota o queria,pois gostavam de garotos mais durões.Era apaixonado por Kikyou,e quando a pediu em namoro,ela aceitou.Desde então estavam juntos.Como estava dizendo,estavam passeando no parque.Depois de um tempo de caminhada,sentaram em baixo de uma árvore.  
  
-Inuyasha?  
  
-Sim?  
  
-Eu estou com sede.Poderia comprar uma água pra mim?  
  
-Claro!Espere só um pouco.  
  
Inuyasha levanta indo em direção à uma barraca,onde vendiam sucos,biscoitos,refrigerantes...  
  
Inuyasha compra a água e quando volta ao local,Kikyou não está mais lá.Fica preocupado e começa a procurar por ela,até que escuta algumas risadas.Chega perto e espia.Vê Kikyou abraçada a outro homem.Ela fecha os olhos e eles se beijam.Inuyasha deixa o copo cair no chão fazendo barulho e assustando o casal.Inuyasha olha nos olhos de Kikyou e corre...  
  
-Fim do Flashback-  
  
Inuyasha tinha o olhar perdido.Odiava lembrar desse dia.  
  
-"Acho que o Mirok tem razão...está decidido!Iremos a esse transatlântico"  
  
Inuyasha deita na cama e dorme...  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Kagome olhava atentamente para Kouga.Estava curiosíssima para saber qual surpresa seu namorado lhe guardava.Kouga parecia gostar de ver Kagome com o olhar curioso.  
  
-Então?Vai dizer ou não?  
  
-Tudo bem.Vou parar de deixar você na curiosidade.  
  
Kagome sorri.Kouga tira de dentro do bolso um envelope e entrega a Kagome.Esta abre e lê atentamente.A cada palavra que lê,arregala os olhos e aumenta o sorriso.No fim,olhou pasma para Kouga.  
  
-Gostou?  
  
-Se eu gostei?Eu amei!  
  
Kagome levanta da cadeira e abraça Kouga.Volta a sentar.  
  
-Três meses em um transatlântico.Que demais!  
  
-Partiremos depois de amanhã.  
  
-Tudo bem.  
  
Kouga terminou de comer e pediu a conta.A pagou e foram para o carro.Kouga deixou Kagome em casa.  
  
-Você vem me buscar amanhã?  
  
-Claro!  
  
-Até amanhã.  
  
-Até.  
  
-Kouga beija Kagome e esta sai do carro.Kouga da a partida e vai embora.Kagome fica parada no portão até o carro sumir de vista.Entra em casa com um sorriso.  
  
-Olá mamãe!  
  
-Olá querida!Qual o motivo de tanta felicidade?  
  
-Kouga me deu um convite para passarmos três meses em um transatlântico.  
  
-Que bom minha filha.  
  
-Já vou começar a arrumar minhas coisas.Mal posso esperar!  
  
Kagome subiu e começou a separar pilhas e pilhas de roupas.Experimentou cada uma,decidindo qual levaria.Quando acabou de arrumar suas roupas para a viagem,já era meia noite.  
  
-Nossa!Como o tempo passa rápido.  
  
Foi ao banheiro,tomou um banho,vestiu o pijama e dormiu.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Os raios de sol penetraram pela janela,acordando Inuyasha.Levantou meio zonzo e foi ao banheiro lavar o rosto.Voltou ao quarto e desativou o alarme.Foi para a cozinha e preparou o café da manhã.Assim que terminou foi ao quarto de Mirok.Bateu na porta e ninguém respondeu.  
  
-Mirok!!!  
  
Bateu novamente.Escutou o barulho de algo caindo no chão.Riu internamente.  
  
-Mirok!O café está pronto!  
  
Inuyasha voltou a cozinha e sentou-se à mesa,começando a comer.Dez minutos depois Mirok saiu do quarto.  
  
-Bom dia.  
  
-Bom dia.  
  
Mirok sentou-se também e começou a comer.Inuyasha terminou e foi lavar a louça.  
  
-E aí Inuyasha?  
  
-O que foi?  
  
-Decidiu o que vai fazer quanto ao convite que recebeu?  
  
-Decidi.  
  
-E...  
  
-Só vou te contar depois.Termine logo de comer que já está atrasado.  
  
Inuyasha secou as mãos e voltou para o banheiro.Tomou um banho rápido e rumou ao seu quarto.Mirok tomou um banho mais rápido ainda e voltou ao quarto para se vestir.Quinze minutos depois,os dois estavam saindo de casa rumo ao trabalho.Chegam lá adiantados.  
  
-Bom dia.  
  
-Bom dia.  
  
-Bom dia aos dois.  
  
-Chefe?  
  
-Sim?  
  
-Poderia falar com o senhor em particular?  
  
-Claro.Venha a minha sala.  
  
Inuyasha e o chefe rumaram a sala.Mirok ficou super curioso em saber qual seria a decisão de Inuyasha.Chegou perto da porta da sala de seu chefe e tentou escutar sobre o que os dois conversavam,mas nada ouviu.Desistiu e foi ao balcão começar seu trabalho...  
  
Vinte minutos depois Inuyasha saiu da sala de seu chefe e foi trocar de roupa.Trabalhavam em uma lanchonete para poder pagar o aluguel do apartamento e a faculdade.Durante o expediente de trabalho,Inuyasha nada comentou se iriam ou não viajar.No fim da tarde,quando a maioria dos clientes já tinham ido embora,uma garota entra na lanchonete.Inuyasha estava atendendo uma mesa quando ouviu o barulho da porta abrindo.Olhou para seu novo cliente e quase deixou a bandeja cair no chão.Era uma garota muito bonita.Ela sentou-se em uma mesa e apoiou a cabeça em uma das mãos e ficou olhando para os lados,com o olhar perdido.Inuyasha terminou de atender o outro cliente e foi ao balcão colocar a bandeja cheia e pegar uma vazia.  
  
-Inuyasha?  
  
-O que foi?  
  
-Vai atender aquela garota.Pode deixar que eu atendo os outros.  
  
-Tudo bem então.  
  
Inuyasha ruma a mesa onde a garota estava sentada e percebe que esta estava com o olhar perdido e seus olhos,cheios de lágrimas.  
  
-Com licença...  
  
A garota sai de seu "transe" e olha para Inuyasha,arregalando os olhos na mesma hora.  
  
-Inuyasha...  
  
-Você...me conhece?  
  
-Sou eu,Sango.  
  
-Sango!  
  
Os dois se abraçam e Mirok fica olhando ao longe,sem entender nada.Inuyasha senta-se à mesa e eles começam a conversar,contando as novidades.  
  
-Mas...porque estava triste?  
  
-É que...meu namorado acabou de terminar comigo...  
  
-Sinto muito...  
  
-Não...eu já não gostava tanto dele assim...e ele estava pisando demais na bola...  
  
-Eu vou...atender aquelas pessoas e já volto.  
  
-Claro   
  
Inuyasha levanta indo até as pessoas e atendendo-as.Quando vai ao balcão,sussurra para Mirok.  
  
-Vai lá falar com ela...  
  
-Pra que?  
  
-Você sempre quis uma namorada!Ela é legal,gentil,simpática,a garota dos sonhos de qualquer homem...e aproveite que ela está sozinha...  
  
Inuyasha se afastou levando o pedido.Mirok ficou meio indeciso se ia ou não até lá,mas acabou indo.Depois de uns quinze minutos,Inuyasha olhou para o lado e não viu nenhum dos dois.Depois de entregar o pedido ao cliente,foi até a porta da lanchonete e viu os dois se beijando.  
  
-É...mas um casal formado por mim...  
  
Inuyasha entra na lanchonete e fica no balcão.  
  
-"Mas...quando arranjarei alguém pra mim?"  
  
Inuyasha perde a noção do tempo e quando volta a si,seu expediente já tinha acabado.Foi trocar de roupa e procurar Mirok.Não o encontrou em lugar nenhum.  
  
-Pra que estou me preocupando?Ele sabe muito bem o caminho de casa!  
  
Inuyasha seguiu para casa.Amanhã seria um longo dia...  
  
Continua... 


	3. Capítulo III

Destino me fez te encontrar-Capítulo III  
  
Queria me desculpar pela demora desse capítulo,mas é que estou sem telefone(estou postando do trabalho dos meus pais).O quarto capítulo talvez só será postado na sexta feira(se eu tiver terminado ele) ou então só no mês que vem.Gostaria de agradecer à:  
  
AnnaM:Obrigada.Agradeço seu comentário .Espero que continue acompanhando.  
  
Iza-chan:Muita coisa vai rolar com certeza.Sobre a Sango estar na viagem...bom,neste capítulo você tira sua dúvida Continue comentando   
  
Nika Himura:Que isso Nika...você me elogia demais.Quando a Kagome descobrir?Hum...não sei o que pode acontecer,vai depender do meu estado de humor enquanto estiver escrevendo.T-doro!Continua comentando!!!  
  
Bianca himura:Que isso,você não enche o saco,muito pelo contrário,é muito bom saber que você gosta das minhas histórias .Desculpe o atraso.Prometo não demorar tanto para o próximo capítulo.Kissus   
  
Só isso por hoje.Espero que gostem desse capítulo e que comentem.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Os raios de sol novamente infiltraram-se pela janela do apartamento,despertando um rapaz sonolento.Esfregou os olhos e sentou-se na cama.Quase dormiu novamente,mas levantou a tempo.Foi ao banheiro e entrou debaixo do chuveiro,tomando um banho frio.O contato da água gelada em sua pele fez ele arrepiar-se,mas não sairia dali até o sono ir embora.Ficou um bom tempo debaixo da água,até que resolveu sair.Secou seu corpo e voltou ao quarto.Vestiu-se e rumou a cozinha,preparando o café.Todo dia era a mesma coisa:Acordava primeiro,fazia seu café da manhã e o do folgado,como chamava,do Mirok,e ia acorda-lo.E hoje não foi diferente.Assim que colocou os pratos na mesa,rumou a porta do quarto do amigo para acorda-lo.  
  
-Mirok!  
  
Bateu três vezes na porta.Escutou passos e teve uma surpresa quando Sango abriu a porta,e ainda por cima somente com suas roupas íntimas.Inuyasha engoliu em seco.Sango estava sonolenta,então nem ligou.Passou por ele e foi direto ao banheiro,batendo a porta.Inuyasha suspirou e entrou no quarto.Viu Mirok dormindo ainda.Revirou os olhos e começou a balançar o amigo.  
  
-Mirok!!  
  
-Vamos dormir mais um pouco,Sango.  
  
Inuyasha revirou os olhos novamente.Começou a balança-lo mais forte.  
  
-Mirok!Acorda!Vamos perder a hora!  
  
Mirok abriu somente um olho e deparou-se com um Inuyasha irritado.  
  
-O que está fazendo no meu quarto??  
  
-Tentando te acordar.A propósito...  
  
-O que é?  
  
-O que a Sango estava fazendo aqui?  
  
-Ah...bem...eu...eu não lhe devo satisfações da minha vida!  
  
-Quando se trata do MEU apartamento exijo explicações!  
  
-E desde quando o apartamento é SEU?  
  
-Desde que EU pago o aluguel!!  
  
Mirok calou-se e o olhou irritado.  
  
-Levanta logo daí e vá se arrumar.Coloque uma roupa decente,pois iremos aquele tal transatlântico...  
  
-Ta,agora sai do meu....o que disse?  
  
-Pra você se vestir decentemente.  
  
-Não,depois disso.  
  
-Que iremos ao transatlântico.  
  
Mirok abriu um enorme sorriso.Se não fosse tão machista,abraçaria Inuyasha até sufoca-lo.Pulou da cama e começou a cantarolar.Inuyasha revirou os olhos novamente.  
  
-Faça logo suas malas,mas,o que faremos com a Sango?  
  
-Ela também tem passagens.  
  
-Isso virou moda agora?!  
  
-Não,mas ela também ganhou da faculdade.  
  
-Tudo bem então.Arrume suas coisas e venha comer.  
  
Inuyasha saiu do quarto dando de cara novamente com Sango,que entrou no quarto e bateu a porta.  
  
-Esse vai ser um longo dia...  
  
Inuyasha voltou a cozinha e sentou à mesa para comer.Quando estava quase terminando,Sango e Mirok saíram do quarto já arrumados.  
  
-Bom dia ao novo casal do pedaço.  
  
Sango corou e Mirok sorriu triunfante.  
  
-Bom dia solteirão do pedaço.  
  
Inuyasha por pouco não levantou e socou Mirok.Terminou de comer e foi lavar a louça.  
  
-Mal posso esperar para chegarmos lá.  
  
-Calma meu docinho.Falta pouco.  
  
Sango sorriu e Mirok a beijou.  
  
-Oh!Vamos parar com essa indecência na minha cozinha!  
  
Sango se separou de Mirok corada,e Mirok,emburrado.Inuyasha saiu da cozinha e foi ao seu quarto.Pegou suas malas e as levou para a sala.Como sobraria pra ele mesmo,foi ao quarto de Mirok pegar as malas.Quando terminou de carregar a última bolsa,Sango e Mirok saíram da cozinha.  
  
-Podemos ir?  
  
-Podemos.Lembrando que cada um carrega suas coisas.  
  
Inuyasha pegou sua mala e saiu do apartamento.Mirok também pegou a sua e saiu.Passaram cinco minutos e nada de Sango sair.  
  
-SANGO!NÃO TEMOS O DIA INTEIRO!-Inuyasha gritou já com a pouca paciência que lhe restava  
  
Assim que ele terminou de falar,Sango apareceu na porta com várias malas.  
  
-Podemos ir.  
  
Mirok pegou duas malas de Sango e começou a andar.Inuyasha trancou o apartamento e saiu andando atrás.  
  
-Por que raios Sango tem que carregar tanta coisa?  
  
-Oras!Uma garota precisa de suas coisas!  
  
-Não vamos discutir por isso.  
  
Os três desceram e chamaram um táxi.Dez minutos depois,o táxi chega.  
  
-Queremos ir ao Porto Meridion.  
  
-Sim senhor.  
  
O carro deu a partida e seguiu ao seu destino...  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
-Kagome...  
  
-Mais cinco minutinhos...  
  
-Assim vai perder a viagem com Kouga.  
  
Kagome levantou num pulo,causando risadas em sua mãe.  
  
-Bom dia querida.  
  
-Bom dia mamãe.  
  
Kagome foi ao banheiro e tomou um banho bem relaxante.Secou o corpo e voltou ao quarto.  
  
-Mamãe?  
  
-Sim querida?  
  
-Que roupa posso vestir?  
  
Ficaram um bom tempo decidindo que roupa Kagome iria.Depois,Kagome desceu correndo a escada e comeu mais rápido ainda,com medo de se atrasar.Enquanto isso,o mordomo descia com suas malas.Assim que Kagome saiu da cozinha,viu Kouga sentado no sofá.  
  
-Kouga!  
  
Kagome foi até o sofá e sentou ao lado de Kouga,abraçando-o.Kouga retribui o abraço e lhe beija a testa.  
  
-Podemos ir?  
  
-Claro.  
  
A mãe de Kagome aparece na sala.Kagome levanta e abraça a mãe.  
  
-Tenha cuidado querida.  
  
-Não se preocupe mamãe.  
  
Se separaram e Kagome e Kouga saíram da casa,indo em direção ao carro.O mordomo coloca as malas de Kagome no porta-malas e o fecha.Abre a porta do carro e Kouga e Kagome entram neste.O mordomo fecha a porta e se afasta.O carro dá a partida e segue ao seu destino...  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
-Mas como é grande!-Sango exclama maravilhada com o navio  
  
-Pensou que um transatlântico fosse de que tamanho?-Inuyasha fala com menos paciência ainda  
  
Sango emburra a cara e ameaça bater em Inuyasha,mas é impedida por Mirok.Chegam perto do navio e vêem uma ponte de madeira ligada ao navio.Começam a subir e quando chegam no topo,vêem um rapaz vestido de marinheiro.  
  
-As passagens,por gentileza.  
  
Mostram as passagens e entram no navio.Sango sentia as pernas bambas.Era a primeira vez que entrava em um navio.Passam por um local onde tem várias cadeiras para se tomar sol e uma piscina relativamente grande.Depois entram no navio.Vários andares,cada um mais lindo que o outro.Passaram pela sala de jantar,pelo salão de jogos,pela discoteca até começarem os andares de quartos.Desceram mais um andar e chegaram ao quarto destinado a eles.Sango ficaria no quarto ao lado,número 12.Sango entra em seu quarto e se joga na cama,maravilhada.Inuyasha e Mirok entram em seu quarto,de número 13 e olham para todos os lados.Por acaso,os olhares dos dois pousam ao mesmo tempo na cama de casal que ali havia.  
  
-Ahn...vamos dormir nessa cama?  
  
Inuyasha bate a mão na testa.De repente,abre um sorriso.  
  
-Tive uma idéia.  
  
Falando isso,sai do quarto deixando um Mirok muito confuso dentro deste.Depois de dez minutos,volta com Sango e suas coisas.  
  
-Mas...o que está acontecendo?  
  
-Vou trocar de quarto com Sango.Ela fica aqui com você e eu tenho um quarto só pra mim.  
  
-"tima troca!-Mirok fala abraçando Sango-Já estava com medo de ter que dormir com você.  
  
Inuyasha ignorou o comentário e pegou suas malas,dirigindo-se ao quarto ao lado.Antes de fechar a porta,escutou risadas de Sango.Suspirou e bateu a porta.Colocou sua mala em um canto e deitou na cama.  
  
-Só espero que o Mirok esteja certo.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
-Nossa!!  
  
-Gostou meu amor?  
  
-Amei.É muito lindo!  
  
Kouga sorri e puxa Kagome para entrarem no navio.Fizeram o mesmo procedimento até chegar ao andar dos quartos.Encontraram seu quarto,número 11 e entram.Kagome abriu um sorriso maior e abraçou Kouga.Este largou as malas no chão,retribuindo o abraço.Kagome desfaz o abraço e pula na cama.Parecia uma criança.Kouga ri com a situação e pula na cama também.Ficam horas rindo um do outro.  
  
-Kagome?  
  
-Sim?  
  
-Vamos ver o movimento lá fora.  
  
-Claro.  
  
Kagome e Kouga saem do quarto de mãos dadas.Depois de subirem as escadas,esbarram com uma menina ruiva,com olhos verdes.  
  
-Me desculpe.-Kagome pede sem jeito  
  
-Tudo bem,eu que estava distraída.-diz sorrindo  
  
-"Ayame..."  
  
Ela passa por eles e continua seu caminho,mas Kouga não pode deixar de notar que ela parecia triste com alguma coisa.Já imaginava o motivo.Com certeza seria por estar junto a Kagome.Ficou perdido em pensamentos,e só voltou a si quando escutou a voz de Kagome.  
  
-Kouga???  
  
-Ahn...Desculpe...não ouvi o que você falou.  
  
-Percebi...-Kagome suspira  
  
Kagome olha para o céu e respira fundo.Kouga a olha pelo canto do olho.  
  
-Bem...o que quer fazer?  
  
-Gostaria de olhar o mar...  
  
Kouga e Kagome se encaminham para a borda do navio.Kagome se apóia e olha para baixo vendo o movimento da água.Kouga para ao seu lado e também olha para baixo,mas estava pensando em Ayame.Ficam por dez minutos em silêncio olhando o movimento da água.   
  
-Kagome?  
  
-Sim?  
  
-Está com sede?  
  
-Não...  
  
-Eu vou buscar algo para eu beber.  
  
-Tudo bem.  
  
Kouga se retira,entrando novamente no navio.Kagome continua parada...  
  
-Vamos Inuyasha!!!!!  
  
-Não quero!!!!!Eu quero ficar aqui e descansar!!!  
  
Sango e Mirok puxavam as pernas de Inuyasha,que se segurava na cama.Os dois queriam conhecer o navio mais pra cima,mas queria arrastar Inuyasha junto.Depois de uns cinco minutos de "luta",Inuyasha resolve ir.Assim que chegam lá em cima,Sango se maravilha com o tamanho da piscina.Mirok olha para o lado e vê uma garota sozinha,apoiada olhando o mar.Cutuca Inuyasha.  
  
-O que foi?  
  
-Olhe para sua esquerda.  
  
Inuyasha vira o rosto e vê a garota de costas.Ela se vira e mantém a cabeça abaixada.Inuyasha não conseguia desgrudar os olhos dela.Mirok deu um sorriso e puxou Sango.  
  
-O que foi?  
  
-Olha para o Inuyasha e para a direção que ele está olhando.  
  
Sango vira a cabeça e olha para a garota.  
  
-Ah...  
  
-Precisamos descobrir se ela tem namorado.  
  
Nesse exato momento,Kouga chega e abraça Kagome.Esta abre um sorriso e o beija.Mirok percebeu que o olhar de Inuyasha se tornou um pouco decepcionado.Sango também percebeu,mas não tinha nada para dizer.  
  
-Inuyasha?  
  
-O que foi Sango?  
  
Inuyasha finalmente olha para eles.  
  
-Podemos continuar a olhar o resto?  
  
-Claro...  
  
Eles se afastam,mas Inuyasha vira a cabeça para trás e os vê abraçados.Sente uma dor no peito.  
  
-"Porque isso?Eu nem a conheço,não é da minha conta se ela tem namorado ou não!"  
  
Mirok olha para trás e cochicha para Sango.  
  
-Tantas garotas e ele tinha que escolher justo a que tinha namorado!  
  
CONTINUA... 


	4. Capítulo IV

Destino me fez te encontrar-Capítulo IV  
  
Oi pessoal!   
  
Desculpem o atraso,mas é que só pude postar hoje.Agradeço a:  
  
Amanda-chan:Obrigada pelos elogios.Adorei saber que você está gostando da história.Realmente dá mesmo pra lembrar do titanic.Viu 4 vezes?!Eu vi 4 também XD Espero não ter te deixado muito na curiosidade,e que você goste desse capítulo.Quanto ao msn,eu já te adicionei.Bejo pra vc tb   
  
Iza-chan:Obrigada ,não se preocupe,não pretendo fazer nenhuma tragédia tão grande como a do Titanic acontecer(por enquanto XD).Beijos  
  
Lari-chan:Dizem que depois de uma tempestade sempre vem um arco-íris.Não se preocupe,não vou faze-lo sofrer por muito tempo.Logo logo ele e a K-chan estarão juntos...- Desculpe o atraso e espero que goste   
  
Bianca Himura:Fico feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo.Afogar o Kouga??Pode deixzr que vou fazer algo parecido XD Desculpe a demora...espero que você goste.Kissus   
  
Espero que gostem desse capítulo e que mandem reviews.  
  
Kissus   
  
---------------------------------------  
  
O por do sol dava um lindo tom alaranjado no céu,e em contraste com o mar azul,era uma paisagem perfeita para qualquer casal.Kagome e Kouga estavam olhando o por do sol.Kouga estava abraçando Kagome por trás.  
  
-Kouga?  
  
-Sim?  
  
-Podemos ir pro quarto?Eu estou cansada...  
  
-Claro!  
  
Kouga desfaz o abraço e os dois seguem para seu quarto.Na escada,Ayame passa por eles com a expressão triste.Estava chateada com Kouga pois este dava mais atenção à Kagome,e isso não era justo,já que ele dizia amar as duas igualmente.Kagome e Kouga entram no quarto.  
  
-Ai...que cama gostosa!-Kagome fala se jogando na cama  
  
Kouga permanece apoiado na porta,com o olhar distante.Queria poder dar atenção à Ayame,mas não podia pois Kagome não o deixava sozinho.Teria que armar um plano...Poderia fazer ela conhecer alguma garota e pedir para ela distraí-la...mas era um plano arriscado...  
  
-Kouga?  
  
-Ahn?Sim,o que foi?  
  
-Você anda estranho...reparei que sempre que cruzamos com aquela menina ruiva você fica aéreo...e não presta atenção em mim.O que está acontecendo?  
  
-Não é nada disso meu amor-Kouga fala indo até a cama e ajoelhando na frente desta-é só que estou preocupado.  
  
-Com o que?  
  
-O comandante me falou que teremos que fazer uma parada na próxima ilha.E é justo essa ilha que tem o material que meu pai precisa.  
  
-Mas...porque isso te preocuparia?  
  
-Porque a parada será de dois dias...e é esse mais ou menos o tempo que levamos para pegar o material.  
  
-Não vejo motivo para se preocupar...  
  
-Tenho medo de não conseguir pegar tudo,entende?Tenho medo de desapontar meu pai...  
  
-Entendo...  
  
Kagome sorri e abraça Kouga.  
  
-Não se preocupe.Vai dar tudo certo.  
  
-"Nunca criei um plano tão rápido na minha vida!"  
  
-Você disse que estava cansada-Kouga fala desfazendo o abraço e deitando na cama-vamos dormir então.  
  
Kagome deita na cama também.  
  
-Vamos...Boa noite Kouga.  
  
-Boa noite Kagome.  
  
Kagome abraça Kouga e adormece.Passada uma hora,depois de ter certeza que Kagome adormecera,Kouga se levanta e sai do quarto,indo em direção ao de Ayame...  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Estava deitado na cama com o travesseiro tampando-lhe os ouvidos.O barulho que o casal do quarto ao lado fazia era demais.Depois de meia hora tentando dormir,Inuyasha levanta e sai do quarto.Bate na porta ao lado e Sango a abre bufando de raiva.  
  
-O que você quer agora???  
  
-Gostaria de saber o motivo de tanta gritaria,pois vocês não estão deixando ninguém dormir nesse bendito navio!  
  
-Sinto muito Inuyasha,mas é que esse PERVERTIDO passou a mão em várias garotas só hoje!  
  
-Não podem discutir isso amanhã?Eu gostaria de dormir um pouco.  
  
-Tudo bem.Me desculpe.Boa Noite Inuyasha.  
  
-Boa noite.  
  
Inuyasha volta ao seu quarto e deita na cama,mas ainda pode escutar Sango e Mirok discutindo.  
  
-Por hoje passa.Agradeça por Inuyasha ter vindo aqui.  
  
-Mas Sango...  
  
-Nada de mas!Boa noite!  
  
-Finalmente o silêncio...  
  
Inuyasha respira fundo e fita o teto.O rosto daquela garota não saia de sua cabeça.Mas porque?Não acreditava nessas bobagens de amor à primeira vista,e não queria amar,não queria sofrer novamente.Sua experiência com Kikyou já tinha sido demais.Fecha os olhos e suspira.Abre os olhos novamente e fica olhando seu peito subir e descer.Logo o cansaço o abateu.Seus olhos começaram a pesar,até que dormiu,e sonhou com aquilo que não queria:O dia em que Kikyou o traiu...  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Rolou na cama e estranhou o espaço ser tão grande.Não lembrava de sua cama ser tão grande assim.Começa a tatear seu lado esquerdo e não acha seu criado-mudo.  
  
-"Mas onde eu estou?"  
  
Rola mais uma vez na cama,mas dessa vez acaba caindo no chão,despertando.  
  
-Droga!  
  
Kagome levanta e lembra que não está em casa.Se espreguiça e olha ao seu redor.  
  
-Mas onde o Kouga está?  
  
Resolve procura-lo depois.Primeiro decide tomar um banho e trocar de roupa.Arruma a cama e sai do quarto.Começa a andar pelos corredores do navio até que acaba se perdendo.  
  
-Droga.Odeio lugares grandes por isso.  
  
Continua andando até que se vê mais perdida do que antes.Suspira e encosta-se a parede.Escuta passos e alegra-se um pouco.Pelo menos poderia pedir informação.Quando a pessoa passou à sua frente,chamou sua atenção.  
  
-Sim?  
  
-Me desculpe mas eu...  
  
Kagome não conseguiu terminar de falar.Era um rapaz um pouco mais alto que ela,com longos cabelos negros e lindos olhos castanhos.Possuía um físico forte e era muito bonito.  
  
-Sim?  
  
-Ah...Me desculpe,mas...como chego na piscina?  
  
O rapaz sorri para ela,que na hora cora e sente seu coração se acelerar.  
  
-"Ai...o que há comigo?Eu gosto do Kouga,porque meu coração acelera por um simples sorriso de um desconhecido?"  
  
-Bem...é meio complicado de explicar.Se quiser posso lhe acompanhar.  
  
-Se não for incomodo...  
  
-Que isso.Eu estava indo pra lá mesmo.  
  
Kagome sorri e deixa o rapaz passar a sua frente,seguindo-o.Em menos de cinco minutos chegam a piscina.Kagome avista ao longe Kouga vindo em sua direção.Logo ele chega perto.  
  
-Kagome,meu amor onde estava?E quem é esse???  
  
-Calma Kouga.Eu estava perdida e esse rapaz foi muito gentil em me ajudar.  
  
-Ah...  
  
-Muito obrigada senhor...  
  
-Inuyasha.Não foi nada.Bem...tente não se perder mais.  
  
-Pode deixar.Obrigada mais uma vez.  
  
Inuyasha sorri e beija uma das mãos de Kagome,que na hora cora.Kouga olhava tudo muito enciumado.Estava quase jogando aquele metidinho longe,mas controlou-se.Inuyasha sorri novamente para Kagome e se afasta.  
  
-Tente não se perder mais-Kouga fala imitando a voz de Inuyasha  
  
-Kouga!Ele só foi gentil comigo!  
  
-Mas você corou quando ele lhe beijou a mão!  
  
-Ah...mas...  
  
-Ta vendo!Nem explicação você tem.  
  
-Oras...isso não é nada comparado ao que você faz!  
  
-E o que eu faço???  
  
-Eu já percebi que você fica olhando para as garotas que passam de biquíni!  
  
-O que é bonito é pra se olhar!  
  
-Então não discuta comigo!  
  
-Ta legal!  
  
Kagome cruza os braços e saí andando.  
  
-Ei!Onde você vai?  
  
-Vou para um lugar onde eu possa ficar sozinha...  
  
-"timo!  
  
Kagome anda para um lado e Kouga para outro...  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Inuyasha andava todo sorridente.Havia conseguido falar com ela esta manhã.Não tinha como o dia ser ruim.Passou pelo bar e viu Mirok e Sango já bebendo.  
  
-Mas já aqui?!  
  
-O Mirok quis vir...  
  
-Ah...  
  
-Inuyasha?  
  
-Sim?  
  
-Você está digamos que...diferente...aconteceu alguma coisa?-Mirok pergunta com um sorriso malicioso  
  
-Não!Porque,não posso estar feliz?  
  
-É que isso é raro de acontecer...  
  
-Olha aqui seu...  
  
-Meninos,parem de discutir!  
  
Os dois olham para Sango.  
  
-Sabe,o garçom me disse que hoje terá um baile aqui no navio!!!  
  
-Sério?!  
  
-Aham.E essa pode ser a chance do Inuyasha de se aproximar mais daquela menina.  
  
-Que menina?!  
  
-Inuyasha...nós percebemos que você gostou daquela menina que tem namorado.  
  
-Que menina?-pergunta Inuyasha tentando disfarçar  
  
-Aquela menina com cabelos pretos que devem estar no meio das costas,com um busto razoável...mas com uma bundinha que meu Deus do céu!!-Fala Mirok com o olhar meio perdido  
  
-MIROK!!!!!!!-Sango grita chateada  
  
-O que foi??  
  
-Nada...mas e aí Inuyasha?Topa?  
  
-Não custa nada tentar...  
  
-É isso aí!  
  
CONTINUA... 


	5. Capítulo V

Destino me fez te encontrar-Capítulo V  
  
Oi pessoal!Aqui está o capítulo 5.Espero que gostem dele e não esqueçam de deixar reviews,pois são elas que me fazem ter ânimo pra continuar escrevendo.Fico imensamente feliz quando as recebo   
  
Agradeço a:  
  
Gy-chan:Arigatou pelo comentário miga!Adoraria que você continuasse comentando.T-doro!  
  
Lari-chan:Vou faze-lo sofrer menos daqui pra frente.O baile...resposta nesse capítulo .Ele não quer mais lembrar dela,mas parece que sua mente o sacaneia XD Também odeio ela,somos 2 .Espero que goste do capítulo.  
  
É isso.Kissus   
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Kagome estava apoiada em uma das mesas do navio.Várias vezes o garçom passava e perguntava se ela desejava alguma coisa.Isso já estava começando a irritar Kagome,que já não estava em um de seus melhores dias.Havia conseguido brigar com Kouga esta manhã,acabou trombando com um bando de crianças que corriam em volta da piscina e acabou caindo dentro desta,quando foi tomar banho,o chuveiro acabou queimando,e aquele garçom que ficava passeando em sua frente e de cinco em cinco minutos a perguntava a mesma coisa:"Deseja alguma coisa,senhorita?".Kagome já estava com os nervos a flor da pele.  
  
-Ainda bem que já esta anoitecendo...  
  
Kagome suspira e o garçom chega novamente perto dela.  
  
-Deseja alguma coisa,senhorita?  
  
Kagome não agüentou mais.Será que aquele cara era tão cego a ponto de não enxergar que perguntava isso para a mesma pessoa?Ou talvez ele quisesse tirar uma com a cara dela.Kagome respirou fundo e tentou falar educadamente.  
  
-Não,obrigada.  
  
O garçom sorriu e se retirou novamente.Pelo menos teria paz e sossego durante cinco minutos.Passados cinco minutos,o garçom retornou novamente.Antes que ele pudesse dizer sua frase de sempre,Kagome o respondeu.  
  
-Não quero nada,muito obrigado.  
  
O garçom se sentiu um pouco envergonhado e sorriu sem graça.Sentou-se a mesa junto a Kagome.  
  
-Senhorita?  
  
-O que é?  
  
-Hoje a noite teremos um baile aqui no navio.  
  
-É mesmo?  
  
-Sim.Não queria me meter,mas é que a senhorita parece triste,e acho que esse baile seria uma boa distração.  
  
-Obrigada.  
  
O garçom sorriu e se afastou novamente.Kagome ficou um tempinho pensando.  
  
-"É...acho que vou a esse baile...talvez ele me faça bem..."  
  
Kagome levanta da cadeira e ruma até seu quarto.O garçom retorna a mesa e a encontra vazia.  
  
-Que pena...ela já foi...  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Entrou no quarto correndo.Encostou-se a porta tentando recuperar o ar.Foi ao banheiro ver se o chuveiro já estava consertado.Para sua sorte sim.Tomou um banho quente e relaxante e voltou ao quarto enrolada somente por uma toalha.Mexeu em sua mala.Todas as roupas pareciam "chiques" demais para a ocasião.Resolveu colocar uma calça jeans justa com uma blusa preta de manga comprida decotada,junto a uma jaqueta e um sapato de salto inteiro preto.Penteou o cabelo e passou seu perfume preferido.Olhou-se no espelho.  
  
-É...acho que está bom.  
  
Kagome deu uma volta no espelho,observando cada detalhe.Não encontrando nenhum erro,saiu do quarto e dirigiu-se a fonte do barulho que ouvia.  
  
==  
  
Assim que chega no bar toma um susto.Não sabia que o navio estava tão cheio desse jeito.Mal podia andar no meio da multidão que dançava.Conseguiu chegar ao bar e sentou-se.Apoiou a mão no balcão e abaixou a cabeça.Aquele som alto estava lhe dando dor de cabeça.  
  
-Acho que não foi uma boa idéia vir até aqui...  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Estava sozinho e entediado.Não havia nada pra fazer naquele baile.Mas pra que ele resolveu ir?Talvez fossem as esperanças de encontra-la,mas achou impossível no meio daquela multidão.Mal via um palmo na frente do nariz,imagina achar alguém que só conhece de vista?De repente escuta o banco ao lado do seu ser puxado e vê uma garota sentar,abaixando a cabeça logo em seguida.Suspira e volta a olhar para frente.A garota pediu um copo de água,e isso o fez virar para o lado e sorrir.Como podia ter tanta sorte?A garota que estava sentada ao seu lado era a garota pela qual estava procurando.Resolveu ver se ela o reconhecia.  
  
-Conseguiu não se perder mais?  
  
Kagome se assusta e olha para o lado,encontrando Inuyasha.  
  
-Oi   
  
-Tudo bem?  
  
-Mais ou menos...esse barulho está me dando dor de cabeça....  
  
-Quer um remédio?  
  
-Não,obrigada.Já tenho um aqui   
  
Inuyasha deu de ombros e sorriu.Kagome corou com aquele sorriso.  
  
-"Ai o que há comigo???"  
  
-Bem...você ainda não me disse seu nome.  
  
-Ah!Mil perdões.Kagome Higurashi.  
  
-Prazer,senhorita Higurashi.  
  
-Pode me chamar de Kagome   
  
-Tudo bem,Kagome.  
  
Kagome sorriu e tomou o remédio.Inuyasha não parava de a observar.Mas porque tanto interesse nela?Mal a conhecia...acabou de saber seu nome...  
  
-Está sozinho?  
  
-Não...meus amigos estão dançando.  
  
-E porque não está lá com eles?  
  
-Não curto muito essas coisas,e além do mais:Eles são namorados.Eu ficaria lá segurando vela...  
  
-Entendo...  
  
-Mas e você?Está sozinha?  
  
-Estou...  
  
-Mas e aquele seu namorado?  
  
-Nós brigamos...  
  
-Sinto muito.  
  
-Tudo bem.  
  
Inuyasha estava felicíssimo ao saber que eles tinham brigado.Não desejava o mal de ninguém,mas não sabia o porque de ter se sentido desse jeito.Resolveu ignorar esse sentimento idiota e inexplicável.  
  
-Então...quer dançar?  
  
-Claro   
  
Inuyasha levanta e ajuda Kagome a se levantar.Inuyasha pega na mão de Kagome e a encaminha para a pista de dança.Kagome cora quando sente Inuyasha pegar em sua mão.Inuyasha para de repente,fazendo Kagome trombar com ele.Um olha para os olhos do outro.Pareciam enfeitiçados pelo olhar do outro,até que o D.J começa a falar,fazendo-os voltar a realidade.  
  
-Bem pessoal,agora irei tocar algo mais...romântico...  
  
O D.J coloca uma música bem calma.Kagome olha para Inuyasha.Este pega a mão dela e aproxima os corpos.Kagome enlaça o pescoço de Inuyasha e apóia a cabeça em seu peito.Inuyasha desce a mão e a abraça pela cintura.Kagome fecha os olhos e respira fundo.  
  
-"Ele tem um perfume tão bom..."  
  
Kagome estava começando a sentir os olhos pesarem.Estava ficando com sono,mas não queria sair dali,daquele abraço que ela se sentia protegida...nunca se sentira assim com Kouga.Seus olhos começaram a pesar cada vez mais até que não pode controlar e fechou os olhos,colocando seu peso em cima de Inuyasha.Este se assustou e olhou para baixo,vendo Kagome adormecida.Sorriu e a pegou no colo,saindo da pista de dança.Saiu do local do baile e foi para fora.Estava meio frio e sentiu que Kagome começou a tremer.Sentou no chão e a abraçou.Percebeu que conseguiu faze-la para de tremer.Kagome possuía um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.Inuyasha olhou para o céu e ficou com o olhar um pouco perdido.Não percebeu uma aproximação atrás de si.  
  
-Posso saber o que está fazendo com MINHA namorada?  
  
Inuyasha vira para trás e dá de cara com Kouga.  
  
-Er...bem...eu...  
  
-Solte-a já seu tarado!!!  
  
Inuyasha afrouxa os braços e Kouga pega Kagome no colo.  
  
-Não se aproxime mais dela!  
  
Kouga se distancia com Kagome nos braços deixando Inuyasha com o olhar triste...  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Kagome começa a abrir os olhos.Assim que os abre encontra-se dentro de seu quarto,sozinha.Suspira e senta na cama.Era estranho.Kouga sumia todas as manhãs e de noite ela parecia ter mais espaço na cama.Decide investigar.Levanta da cama em um pulo e corre até o banheiro.Toma um banho rápido e veste um vestido de tecido leve,azul claro.Amarra o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo e coloca sandálias azuis.Arruma a cama e sai do quarto.Começa a andar por todos os corredores que encontrava.Lá pelo 20° corredor,começa a escutar barulhos estranhos.Aquilo a chama a atenção e ela para.Vinham de uma porta meio velha,com a placa:Somente autorizados.  
  
Colocou o ouvido na porta e o barulho aumentou.Estava meio temerosa,mas abriu a porta.Ficou surpresa.Encontrou Kouga com uma menina ruiva,que tinha impressão de já tê-la visto,se beijando.Kouga para de beijar Ayame e olha na direção da porta.Já iria reclamar por terem aberto a porta quando vê Kagome ali parada.Ayame olha para o lado e coloca a mão na boca.Kagome sentia seus olhos encherem de lágrimas.Kouga soltou Ayame e se aproximou de Kagome.  
  
-Kagome...eu...eu posso explicar.  
  
-Não pode!Como pode fazer isso comigo?Todo dia você sumia,todo dia eu ficava horas sozinha,pensando que você estava ocupado...e você estava aqui...com essa...essa maldita aqui em baixo!  
  
-Oh!-Ayame começa a se irritar  
  
-Fica quieta Ayame!-Kouga grita,fazendo Ayame recuar  
  
-Ayame...então esse é o nome dela.Acho que me é familiar...ah!Agora me lembrei.Você me falava muito dela,mas mentia que era sua prima!  
  
-Kagome,acalme-se.  
  
-Sinto muito Kouga.Mas assim não dá.  
  
-Não dá?  
  
-Eu sei que vou sofrer com isso,pois você sabe tão bem quanto eu que amo você mais do que tudo na vida,mas,acho que você não retribui esse sentimento...  
  
-Não!É claro que eu te amo também,e...  
  
-Se você me amasse não faria isso comigo!Ainda mais bem debaixo do meu nariz!  
  
Kouga abaixa a cabeça.Kagome tinha toda razão de estar zangada.Não iria achar estranho se ela terminasse com ele.  
  
-Kouga,olhe para mim.  
  
Kouga levanta a cabeça encarando Kagome.Só agora havia percebido que ela chorava.Kagome olhou nos olhos de Kouga.  
  
-Acabou.  
  
Kagome sai correndo chorando,deixando Kouga se sentindo a pior pessoa do mundo,e Ayame...não sabia o que fazer.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Tropeçava nas escadas,trombava nas paredes,esbarrava em pessoas...não se importava.Queria morrer.Nunca imaginara que seria traída pela pessoa que amava.Correu até a borda do navio e olhou para a água.As lágrimas corriam livremente pelo seu rosto.Ficou fitando a água por um bom tempo,até que soluçou e caiu de joelhos no chão.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Andava pela borda da piscina entediado.Havia acordado cedo.Ainda eram sete horas da manhã,e não havia ninguém acordado neste navio.Bando de preguiçosos!Até que escutou um soluço.Alguém estava chorando.Correu até a fonte do barulho e encontrou Kagome ajoelhada no chão chorando.Andou até ela e ajoelhou ao seu lado.  
  
-Kagome...  
  
Kagome não respondeu,somente olhou para o lado encontrando Inuyasha.  
  
-Aconteceu alguma coisa?  
  
-Não...  
  
-Mas você não parece o tipo de pessoa que chora por nada.Vamos,diga-me o que te deixou triste.  
  
-Não foi nada...obrigada.  
  
Inuyasha sorriu.Era melhor deixar ela se acalmar um pouco.Talvez mais tarde conseguiria saber o que a deixou triste.Depois de dez minutos ela se acalmou um pouco.Kagome levantou e sentou na borda do navio,ainda cabisbaixa.Inuyasha levantou-se também e ficou de frente para ela.  
  
-Esta melhor?  
  
Kagome fez que sim com a cabeça e suspirou.  
  
-Kouga me traiu...  
  
-Te traiu?!  
  
-Aham...  
  
Kagome começou a contar os detalhes.Inuyasha escutava tudo atentamente e cada vez mais sua raiva crescia por Kouga.Tratava Kagome como se fosse sua propriedade,e agora a traia?Kagome abaixou um pouco mais a cabeça.Inuyasha não sabia o que fazer,então a abraçou.Kagome retribui o gesto e chora no ombro de Inuyasha,que tenta conforta-la.Ao longe,um casal espiava sorrindo.  
  
-Acho que agora engrena.  
  
-Como assim Sango?  
  
-Ai Mirok,você é muito tapado!  
  
Mirok sorri maliciosamente.  
  
-Vamos deixa-los sozinhos.  
  
Mirok abraça a cintura de Sango e a puxa,beijando-a.  
  
Inuyasha ainda estava abraçado a Kagome.Kagome parecia que nunca iria parar de chorar.Esta ameaçou levantar e Inuyasha chegou um pouco para trás.Kagome levantou e finalmente levantou a cabeça,fitando os olhos de Inuyasha.Este se perdeu naqueles olhos e abaixou um pouco a cabeça,encostando a testa na dela.  
  
-Por favor...pare de chorar.  
  
-Vou tentar.  
  
Kagome deu um sorriso fraco e levantou um pouco mais a cabeça,fazendo Inuyasha encostar o nariz no dela.Estava difícil para Inuyasha se controlar.Estava louco para beija-la...Mas sabia que ela não estava em um estado emocional muito bom.Mas desistiu de se controlar quando a viu fechar os olhos e roçar seus lábios nos seus.A abraçou mais forte e a beijou.  
  
CONTINUA...  
  
N/A 2:Esse é o capítulo que todos esperavam!Kagome terminou com Kouga!!!!!Não sabem como eu estava louca para fazer isso.Iria colocar a briga no capítulo seguinte,mas decide deixar nesse mesmo.Espero que tenham gostado do beijo deles.Espero reviews 


	6. Capítulo VI

Destino me fez te encontrar - Capítulo VI  
  
Oi pessoal!Aqui estou eu trazendo o capítulo 6 pra vocês.Espero que gostem dele e que postem reviews Me desculpem o atraso,é que andei meio gripada na semana passada,e a falta de imaginação também não ajuda muito...Só quero avisar que essa semana será minha semana de provas,então não garanto que o capítulo 7 sairá rápido,mas quando a semana acabar,prometo arregaçar as mangas e recuperar o tempo perdido.  
  
Vocês devem ter notado que mudei meu nick...pois é...estava cansada de Kagomexz...Provavelmente algum dia volte a ele...   
  
Outra coisinha...vocês acharam que o beijo aconteceu rápido demais?Sabe...duas pessoas me disseram isso...queria saber a opinião de vocês.Mudando de assunto...muita gente está me perguntando se tenho msn.Sim,eu tenho.Meu e-mail é:tenshinoyumeyukihotmail.com.Fiquem a vontade para me adicionar,ok?   
  
Agradeço a:  
  
Lika-chan:Oi Miga!Obrigada pelo comentário.Fico muito feliz que esteja gostando.Continue comentando.  
  
Bianca Himura:Olá!Realmente...Finalmente ele saiu do pé dela.Não sabe o quanto eu estava ansiosa para escrever essa cena.Que bom que gostou do beijo.Agradeço pelo comentário.Continue deixando-os,pois isso me deixa feliz.  
  
Dark-Asuka:Espero não ter demorado muito e ter te deixado muito tempo na curiosidade...Veja se o que escrevi bate com o que você pensou e depois me diga,ok?Kissus   
  
Nat:Muito obrigada pelo elogio.Feliz?Eu também fiquei Como já disse,estava louca para escrever essa parte.Que bom que gostou do beijo também.Continue comentando.  
  
AgomeVS:Que bom que está gostando.Isso me deixa imensamente feliz.Espero não ter te deixado muito na curiosidade.Kissus!  
  
Lari-chan:Finalmente mesmo!Todo o elenco feliz?Hehehehe....isso com certeza,inclusive as pessoas que leem e a autora Também acho que o casal certo é Inuyasha e Kagome...eles são tão fofos juntos - Continue comentando   
  
Kissus   
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Estava demorando.Realmente estava,mas valia a pena.Nem mesmo Inuyasha sabia o quanto almejava por aquele momento...seu primeiro beijo com Kagome.Estavam em um selinho,mas Kagome entreabriu os lábios e começaram a se beijar realmente.Inuyasha sentiu a língua dela procurando pela sua,e deu um pequeno gemido.Finalmente Kagome encontrou o que queria,e tornou o beijo mais perfeito.Kagome já estava ficando sem fôlego,então ameaçou separar a boca.Inuyasha sentindo isso,mordeu de leve a língua dela,forçando-a a ficar.Kagome abriu os olhos e ia se afastar de novo,mas quando sentiu a língua dele acariciando a sua,desistiu e fechou os olhos novamente.Agora era Inuyasha que estava sem fôlego.Finalmente separaram as bocas.Kagome desfez o abraço e deu três passos para trás,abaixando a cabeça.Inuyasha abaixa a cabeça também e levanta somente os olhos.Já imaginava o que iria acontecer:Ela iria se desculpar e sair correndo,e depois iria evita-lo sempre.Inuyasha suspira e levanta a cabeça no mesmo momento que Kagome levanta a sua.Kagome cora um pouco e desvia o olhar.  
  
-I...Inuyasha...  
  
-O que foi?  
  
-Eu...Me desculpe...  
  
-Tudo bem...  
  
Kagome finalmente o encara nos olhos.  
  
-Espero que isso não estrague nossa amizade.  
  
-Não se preocupe.  
  
-Prometo que isso nunca mais vai acontecer.  
  
Aquele 'nunca' fez Inuyasha sentir uma dor no peito.Para Kagome não foi diferente,dizer aquelas palavras foi um verdadeiro martírio para ela.Kagome abaixa a cabeça mais uma vez,achando o chão mais interessante naquele momento.Estavam em um silêncio desconfortável.Ao longe,um casal apareceu espiando.  
  
-O que será que aconteceu?  
  
-Não sei...quem sabe ela não lhe deu um tapa?  
  
-Mirok!  
  
-Desculpe...mas é que estou acostumado a isso...  
  
Sango revira os olhos e volta a observa-los.  
  
-Tomara que eles se acertem...  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Estava se socando mentalmente pelo que acabara de fazer.Devia ter sido mais discreto e tomado as devidas precauções,mas não,achou que Kagome seria burra o bastante para não notar suas saídas repentinas.O pior é que sentia algo mais forte por ela do que por Ayame...Deu um longo suspiro e entrou em seu quarto.E agora?Como fariam?Havia alugado um quarto para os dois...com certeza Kagome iria querer mudar de quarto,e não lhe tirava a razão.Suspirou mais uma vez e jogou-se na cama.Começou a fitar o teto e a cena de Kagome chorando e dizendo 'acabou' não saia de sua mente.Se pudesse voltar no tempo desejaria nunca ter conhecido Ayame.Poderia estar nesse exato momento comemorando com Kagome,pois amanhã iria fazer cinco anos que estavam juntos...Mas não podia mudar o que já havia ocorrido...Talvez o destino deles não era ficar junto...mas sabia que iria sofrer com isso.Continuou a fitar o teto perdido em pensamentos.Sem que notasse,uma lágrima escorreu por sua bochecha esquerda...  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Só o barulho do mar podia ser ouvido naquele local.Os dois estavam com as cabeças abaixadas,sem coragem de falar nada ou mesmo se encararem.Inuyasha suspirou e levantou a cabeça.Não deixaria um beijo,que para ele significava muito,e para ela parecia que não,estragar a amizade deles.Deu alguns passos até estar a alguns milímetros de distância dela.Quando sentiu aquele perfume tão próximo de si,foi obrigada a levantar a cabeça,encontrando um par de olhos castanhos a fitá-la.Sentiu seu rosto corar e ameaçou abaixar sua cabeça novamente,mas Inuyasha a impediu.  
  
-O que...?  
  
-Não vai deixar um beijo estragar nossa amizade,vai?  
  
-É...é claro que não.  
  
-Então pare de corar.  
  
Isso só fez Kagome corar mais ainda e desviar o olhar.Inuyasha suspirou novamente e se afastou dela.  
  
-Quando estiver mais calma,eu te procuro para conversarmos.  
  
Quando Kagome voltou os olhos,ele não estava mais lá.Sentiu seus olhos arderem e não agüentou.Caiu de joelhos no chão e recomeçou a chorar...  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Escutou ela soluçar e cair de joelhos no chão.Parou de caminhar e voltou,mas só a observou de longe.  
  
-"Se eu voltar lá,só vou piorar as coisas...com certeza irei beija-la de novo"  
  
Inuyasha suspira e luta contra sua própria vontade de ir lá e conforta-la.Não queria voltar lá,sabia que iria acabar se aproveitando novamente da aproximação de seus corpos...mas algo dentro de si fazia aquilo parecer tão certo...desistiu de lutar contra si mesmo e voltou.Mesmo que sua mente gritava para que ele não fizesse isso,seu coração dizia totalmente o contrário.Deixou ser guiado pelo coração e quando se deu conta,estava ajoelhado no chão,abraçando Kagome,e esta chorava em seu ombro,abraçando-o pela cintura.Permaneceram assim por um longo tempo,até que os soluços de Kagome cessaram e esta parou de chorar...mas...porque estava chorando pra início de conversa?Inuyasha não tinha dito que iria se afastar dela,somente tinha dito que eles conversariam depois.Desistiu de pensar em uma razão lógica para aquilo e aproveitar o momento que estava vivendo agora.Inuyasha percebeu que ela havia parado de chorar,mas não queria sair dali.Não queria deixar Kagome ali sozinha,ela parecia tão frágil...tão delicada...Nenhum dos dois parecia se importar com mais nada a não ser com eles mesmos.Já estavam ali abraçados sem dirigir uma palavra um ao outro há um bom tempo.Inuyasha decidiu afrouxar o abraço e Kagome fez o mesmo.Kagome levantou a cabeça e encarou os olhos de Inuyasha.Quando ela fez isso,foi a vez dele de corar.Kagome sorriu e ameaçou levantar,tirando seus braços da cintura dele.Inuyasha desfez seu abraço e levantou,ajudando-a a levantar.  
  
-Então...  
  
-Inuyasha?  
  
-O que?  
  
-É que...sabe...desde que eu acordei,eu não comi nada ainda e...estou realmente precisando comer algo...  
  
Kagome corou um pouco e abaixou a cabeça.Inuyasha sorriu e colocou sua mão no queixo de Kagome,levantando-lhe a cabeça.  
  
-Que tal irmos almoçar?Afinal...já se passam das 13:00 e eu realmente estou ficando com fome.  
  
Kagome sorriu e Inuyasha fez o mesmo.  
  
-Vamos?  
  
-Com uma condição.  
  
-Diga - Kagome disse com um de seus sorrisos encantadores  
  
-Que almocemos juntos,que não fique com medo de pedir a coisa mais cara e que eu pague.  
  
-Isso me pareceram três condições invés de uma.  
  
-Ah!Você me entendeu!  
  
Kagome começa a rir e Inuyasha somente a olha com uma das sobrancelhas levantadas.Kagome para de rir quando sente suas bochechas doloridas.  
  
-Cansou de rir,é?  
  
-Cansei...agora vamos comer.  
  
-Já estava na hora.  
  
Kagome sorri mais uma vez e sai andando.Inuyasha a alcança e passa o braço pelos ombros de Kagome.Quem os olhasse,pensaria que era mais um casal feliz com a companhia um do outro.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Secou a lágrima que escorria por sua bochecha esquerda com uma das mãos e levantou da cama.Precisava procurar Kagome para decidirem quem ficaria com o quarto.Passou meia hora procurando e nada de acha-la.Ela não podia ter evaporado...ou quem sabe ela se suicidou?Não...ela não era o tipo de pessoa a tomar uma decisão tão drástica...Continuou procurando até que sentiu o estômago roncar.Olhou para seu relógio de pulso.Já passavam das 13:00.Resolveu parar de procura-la e ir almoçar.Chegou ao restaurante do navio e teve uma surpresa:Viu Kagome e aquele homem sentados...e comendo juntos.Aquilo fez seu sangue ferver.Não pensou nas conseqüências e aproximou-se do casal,bufando de raiva.Kagome estava de costas para ele,e somente Inuyasha o viu.Inuyasha levantou uma sobrancelha.  
  
-O que foi Inuyasha?  
  
-Nada...mas acho melhor irmos embora.  
  
-Porque?Nem terminamos de comer ainda...  
  
-Acredite em mim.Não vai querer terminar.  
  
Kagome estranhou o comportamento de Inuyasha,mas decidiu não contraria-lo.Assim que levantou,sentiu alguém lhe cutucar o ombro.Olhou para trás e viu Kouga com cara de poucos amigos.  
  
-Kagome,o que está fazendo?  
  
-Como assim o que estou fazendo?Não é óbvio!Estava almoçando,até você me atrapalhar.  
  
-Pare de se fazer de engraçadinha!Falo de você estar com esse cara aí! - Kouga falou apontando para Inuyasha com um gesto de cabeça  
  
-Ah...estamos almoçando,porque?  
  
-Por acaso eu...  
  
-Por acaso você tem algo com a minha vida?O que eu faço ou deixo de fazer não é de sua conta Kouga!  
  
-Mas...  
  
-Nada de mas!Me deixe em paz!Já não bastou ter me magoado daquele jeito e agora quer mandar com quem ando?  
  
-Kagome...  
  
-Juro pra você que se continuar a me importunar,não voltará para casa!  
  
Kouga recuou e deu espaço para Kagome passar.Esta saiu andando pisando duro.Depois que Kagome deixou o restaurante,Kouga encarou Inuyasha.  
  
-Juro pra você que ainda vou conseguir o coração dela de volta!  
  
-Querer nem sempre é poder.  
  
Inuyasha passou por ele e saiu do restaurante.Kouga ficou com mais raiva ainda,e para descontar,chutou a mesa,fazendo-a cair no chão e quebrar os pratos e copos.Acabou que teve de limpar o que sujou e pagar pelo que quebrou.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome ainda andava pisando duro até que diminuiu o ritmo dos passos.  
  
-Quem ele pensa que é...acha que depois do que fez ainda tem direito de mandar em mim?  
  
-Acho que falar sozinha não é uma boa opção.  
  
Kagome se assustou e olhou para trás,encontrando Inuyasha com um sorriso nos lábios.  
  
-Você me assustou.  
  
-Não foi minha intenção. - Inuyasha falou com a cara mais inocente que pode fazer no momento  
  
-Engraçadinho.  
  
-Porque engraçadinho?Por acaso acha que estou mentindo?  
  
Kagome encarou Inuyasha e parecia pensar em uma resposta.  
  
-Acho.  
  
-Então não confia em mim?  
  
-Não foi isso que eu disse!  
  
-Calma...estava brincando.  
  
-Desculpe...é que o Kouga está me enlouquecendo.  
  
Inuyasha tirou o sorriso do rosto e a encarou.Kagome tinha os olhos tristes.  
  
-Porque comigo?  
  
-O que?  
  
-Porque nunca dou sorte na vida?  
  
-Diz em que sentido?  
  
-Em tudo!  
  
-Calma...  
  
-É sério...tudo dá errado comigo...tudo...  
  
-Talvez...ah!Eu não sei o que dizer!  
  
-Tudo bem...você deve estar me achando uma menina mimada que só sabe chorar pelos cantos...  
  
-Claro que não!Você é a garota mais incrível que já conheci,e acredite,dessa vez não estou mentindo.  
  
Kagome deu um pequeno sorriso e o abraçou.Inuyasha retribuiu.  
  
-Obrigada.  
  
Inuyasha nada disse em resposta,apenas apertou mais o abraço.Novamente aquela sensação de que aquilo era certo voltou.Mas...porque isso?Nem a conhecia direito,não sabia se ela era a pessoa que demonstrava ser...não que duvidasse de Kagome,mas as aparências enganam...e muito...Não sabia se ela era uma menina descente...e se ela andasse com ladrões,ou coisa do tipo?Inuyasha girou os olhos.  
  
-"Acho que estou ficando louco!"  
  
Kagome desfaz o abraço,mas sente que Inuyasha não a solta.  
  
-Inuyasha...  
  
-O que foi?  
  
-Me solte.  
  
-E se eu não quiser?  
  
-Como assim se você não quiser?Eu estou mandando que me solte!  
  
-Peraí!Você não manda em mim!  
  
-Me solta!  
  
-Não!  
  
Kagome começa a se mexer na tentativa de se soltar,mas Inuyasha era muito mais forte,com certeza ele não estava nem fazendo força.Inuyasha resolveu brincar mais um pouquinho e apertou mais o abraço.  
  
-Inuyasha,esta me machucando.  
  
-Desculpe. - Inuyasha fala afrouxando o abraço,mas não a soltando  
  
-Por favor,eu preciso ir ao meu quarto...  
  
-Minha companhia a incomoda,não é?  
  
Falando isso,Inuyasha desfaz completamente o abraço e começa a se afastar.Kagome corre atrás dele e para em sua frente.  
  
-Não foi isso que eu disse!  
  
-Você sempre arranja uma maneira de se afastar de mim.Porque?  
  
-Eu não arranjo maneiras de estar sempre afastada de você!  
  
-Eu pensei que tivesse uma amiga...  
  
-Olha...por favor,não complique mais as coisas.Não estou em um estado emocional muito bom...  
  
-Mas o que isso tem haver?  
  
-Se estivesse no meu lugar entenderia!!!  
  
Kagome vira de costas e sai correndo.Inuyasha fica parado a observando correr.Suspira e dá meia volta,andando até a beira do navio...  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome estava cansada.Havia brigado...melhor...terminado com Kouga essa manhã.Depois ele aparece novamente,e a obriga a brigar com ele novamente,e depois Inuyasha briga com ela por achar que ela não gosta de sua companhia...é muito sofrimento para uma pessoa só...Kagome suspira e abre a porta do quarto.Encontra Kouga deitado na cama.Este quando escuta o barulho da porta sendo aberta,levanta somente a cabeça.Quando vê que é Kagome,senta na cama.Esta fecha a porta e encosta-se a ela.  
  
-Bem...como vamos resolver esse problema?  
  
-Que problema?  
  
-O quarto Kagome.Sei que você não vai querer ficar aqui...  
  
-Sabe que você me conhece muito bem? - Kagome falou sarcástica  
  
-Como vamos resolver?  
  
-Existe algum quarto disponível no navio?  
  
-Não...já perguntei ao comandante.  
  
-Bem legal isso... - Kagome suspira  
  
-Acho que vamos ter que continuar dormindo juntos...  
  
-Depois do que fez comigo ainda quer que eu aceite dormir na mesma cama que você?NUNCA!!!!!!!  
  
-POR ACASO TEM OUTRA ALTERNATIVA????  
  
-PREFIRO ME ATIRAR AO MAR A TER QUE FICAR SOB O MESMO TETO QUE VOCÊ!!!!!  
  
-ENTÃO VÁ E SE ATIRE LOGO!!  
  
-NÃO SOU LOUCA A ESSE PONTO!!!  
  
-ENTÃO ME DIGA:ONDE VOCÊ VAI DORMIR???  
  
-Ela vai dormir comigo!  
  
Kagome e Kouga olham na direção da porta espantados e encontram Inuyasha ali parado.Kouga já não estava em um de seus melhores dias,e ainda encontrar aquele cara dizendo que SUA garota iria dormir com ele era o cúmulo.Kagome deu dois passos para trás no mesmo momento em que Kouga passou correndo e derrubou Inuyasha no chão.Começaram a socar um ao outro.Kouga tinha vantagem,pois estava por cima,mas essa vantagem logo foi por água abaixo quando Inuyasha lhe deu um soco na barriga e o derrubou no chão,prendendo-o pelos braços.Kagome não agüentava mais ver aquilo.Correu até os dois e puxou Inuyasha.Quando este levantou,acabou ficando apoiada em seu peito.Kouga levantou e o encarou.  
  
-Parem de brigar!De que vocês socarem um ao outro vai adiantar?  
  
Kouga baixou os olhos,mas logo os levantou e viu que Inuyasha estava com o braço em torno da cintura de Kagome.Aquilo fez seu sangue ferver.Iria pegá-lo desprevenido...Ficou sonhando acordado que estava batendo em Inuyasha,e não percebeu que Kagome já estava saindo do quarto com suas bolsas.  
  
-Aonde pensa que vai?  
  
-Não lhe devo satisfações da minha vida,Kouga.Espero que aproveite bem o espaço,pois agora tem de sobra.  
  
Kouga ficou pasmo e surpreso.Inuyasha não pode esconder um sorriso de superioridade e pegou uma das bolsas de Kagome.Passou o braço pelos ombros dela e caminharam até o quarto de Inuyasha...  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
-Tem certeza que eu posso?  
  
-Claro,é o mínimo que eu posso fazer por você. - Falou depositando a bolsa que carregava junto a sua  
  
Kagome deu um pequeno sorriso e sentou na beirada da cama.Inuyasha senta ao seu lado.  
  
-Inuyasha,eu...eu sinto muito pelo que aconteceu hoje a tarde,é que...sabe,não estou em um de meus melhores dias e...  
  
-Você não tem culpa de nada Kagome!Eu estava nervoso aquela hora e...  
  
-Olha.Vamos esquecer essa história?  
  
-Por mim tudo bem.  
  
Kagome sorri e abraça Inuyasha.Este a abraça mais forte.  
  
-Ai...Inuyasha...ta me machucando.  
  
-Desculpe. - Inuyasha fala afrouxando o abraço  
  
-Eu posso...usar o chuveiro?  
  
-Claro.  
  
Inuyasha levanta da cama e caminha até o banheiro.Volta com uma toalha branca felpuda,bordada na ponta com os dizeres:Inuyasha  
  
-Pode usar essa toalha.  
  
-Ah,obrigada.  
  
Kagome pega uma muda de roupa,a toalha e segue para o banheiro.Fecha a porta e despe-se,depositando a roupa no mármore da pia.Abre o chuveiro e assim que coloca a mão na água,a vê fria.Suspira e fecha novamente o chuveiro.Se apóia no vidro do Box e tenta mudar para a água quente,mas acabou perdendo o equilíbrio caindo dentro do Box novamente.  
  
Inuyasha escuta um barulho estranho vindo do banheiro,sendo seguido por um grito.Fica preocupado e corre até a porta do banheiro,abrindo-a.Encontra Kagome caída dentro do Box,nua.Kagome levanta acariciando a cabeça e percebe a presença de Inuyasha dentro do cômodo.Seu rosto cora instantaneamente e a primeira coisa que faz é dar um tapa na cara dele,xingando de tarado e sem vergonha,e pega a toalha,tampando a frente do corpo.  
  
-O que pensa que está fazendo?  
  
-Oras!Eu escutei um barulho e um grito seu e vim ver se estava tudo bem!  
  
-Você se preocupou? - Kagome perguntou um pouco mais corada do que já se encontrava  
  
-É claro!Porque viria aqui se não me preocupasse com você? - Inuyasha responde sorrindo  
  
Kagome nada pode fazer além de sorrir e abraça-lo.  
  
-Mas porque você caiu,Kagome? - Inuyasha pergunta desfazendo o abraço  
  
-Ah...é que a água do chuveiro está fria,e eu estava tentando muda-la pra quente,mas acabei me desequilibrando.  
  
-Não é aí que muda a água.  
  
-Não?!  
  
-Não.É aqui. - Inuyasha diz apontando para um disjuntor ao lado do espelho - Para a água ficar quente,você o coloca pra cima. - Inuyasha diz levantando o disjuntor  
  
-Ah...Obrigada.  
  
-Não foi nada.  
  
-Agora sai daqui e me deixa tomar banho. - Kagome diz o empurrando para fora do banheiro.  
  
Kagome bate a porta e vai tomar seu tão esperado banho.Inuyasha senta na cama sorrindo.Passados alguns minutos Kagome sai do banheiro secando o cabelo.  
  
-Não vai tomar banho,Inuyasha?  
  
-Ah sim!Já vou.  
  
Inuyasha pega uma muda de roupa e entra no banheiro.Kagome senta na cama e pega um pente,começando a pentear o cabelo.Passados mais alguns minutos,Inuyasha sai do banheiro vestindo somente um short daqueles de dormir.Kagome assim que bate o olho nele,cora.Desvia o olhar e fingi ainda estar desembaraçando o cabelo.Para tornar a noite um pouco mais divertida,Inuyasha pega uma almofada e taca em Kagome.Esta fica indignada e a taca de volta.E assim começa uma guerra de almofadas e travesseiros.Logo os dois cansam e deitam na cama.Começam a conversar sobre diversos assuntos e logo o cansaço os abate.Kagome sente os olhos pesarem e não resiste a tentação de fecha-los,caindo em sono profundo.Inuyasha levanta da cama e apaga a luz.Chuta algumas almofadas para um canto e volta para a cama.No meio da noite,sem querer (querendo),Inuyasha abraça Kagome pela cintura.  
  
Continua... 


	7. Capítulo VII

Destino me fez te encontrar - Capítulo VII  
  
Oi pessoal!Estou trazendo o capítulo 7 pra vocês.Espero que gostem dele e não esqueçam as reviews.Elas me animam e me fazem continuar.Outra coisa:Meu msn saiu errado no capítulo anterior.Se quiserem pegá-lo,vão ao meu profile ;  
  
Agradeço a:  
  
Gy-chan:Maninha!Brigadinha pela sua review.To morrendo de saudades de você!Que bom que não achou...estava me preocupando...continue comentando!PS:E quanto ao seu fic?Quando pretende atualiza-lo?To curiosa mana!!!!!!  
  
Taiji Ya Sango-chan:Obrigada.Fico muito feliz que esteja gostando.Não esqueça:Reviews nesse capítulo!!! hehehe  
  
Bianca Himura:Oie!Que bom que gostou,isso me deixa muito feliz!Continue comentando.Kissus  
  
Sakura(Kgome):Acho que todos devem estar feliz com isso...os leitores e a autora XD Continue comentando.  
  
Juliana:Oi!Nossa...quanto elogio...to até sem graça assim Continue comentando  
  
Tici-chan:Obrigada...quanto a Ayame...ela vai ter uma boa participação mais pra frente,não se preocupe.Continue com os coments  
  
AgomeVS:Muito louco?XD Obrigada...mas acho que isso se deve a autora ser meio louca também XDD Kissus!  
  
To tão feliz!Meu número de reviews aumentou bastante!!!!Continuem deixando bastante reviews!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kissus   
  
Tenshi no yume,Yuki  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Amanheceu um lindo dia.O sol já estava alto.O céu tão azul quanto o mar,e nenhum sinal de nuvens.Os raios de sol começaram a penetrar naquela pequena janela,incomodando a jovem que estava dormindo.Esta sentiu braços fortes em volta de sua cintura,e virou para o lado,abraçando aquele que a abraçava.Apoiou a cabeça em seu peito e adormeceu novamente.Passados alguns minutos abriu os olhos e encontrou um par de olhos castanhos a lhe admirar.Sorriu e depositou nos lábios daquele jovem um doce beijo.Estava sonolenta e não tinha consciência de seus atos.Sentiu os braços que estavam em volta de sua cintura afrouxarem,e depois de separar seus lábios dos dele,levantou e andou até o banheiro.Bateu a porta.O jovem que estava deitado ainda estava sonolento e deitou a cabeça no travesseiro,adormecendo novamente.Minutos depois,ela sai do banheiro encontrando-o adormecido.Sorriu.  
  
-Que horas devem ser?  
  
Caminhou lentamente até sua bolsa e pegou seu relógio.  
  
-São nove horas...acho que vou deixa-lo dormir mais um pouco.  
  
Guardou o relógio na bolsa e voltou ao banheiro,com uma escova de cabelo em suas mãos.Arrumou o cabelo e prendeu-o em um rabo de cavalo alto.Voltou ao quarto e guardou a escova em sua bolsa.Caminhou lentamente até a porta e a abriu.Passou por ela e olhou para dentro do quarto.Ele ainda dormia profundamente.Sorriu e fechou a porta,tentando não fazer nenhum barulho.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Novamente o sol atrapalhou o sono de outros naquele navio.E não foi diferente com aquele casal.Estavam abraçados e dormiam profundamente,quando os raios de sol começaram a penetrar pela janela.Acordou com um imenso calor e sentiu algo apalpar suas costas.Sorriu e fechou novamente os olhos,mas voltou a abri-los quando essa mesma mão desceu um pouco demais.Olhou com fúria para seu namorado e o empurrou,fazendo-o cair no chão.  
  
-Seu safado!  
  
-Bom dia pra você também,Sango... - Mirok falou ironicamente  
  
Sango somente virou o rosto para o outro lado,emburrada.Mirok levantou do chão e caminhou até o banheiro.Assim que bateu a porta,Sango levantou da cama e pôs-se a arruma-la.Minutos depois Mirok sai do banheiro e Sango entra neste.Penteia os cabelos e deixa-os soltos.Sai do banheiro e vê Mirok deitado na cama novamente.  
  
-Você não faz outra coisa a não ser ficar deitado?  
  
Mirok levanta sorrindo sem graça e caminha até sua namorada.A abraça e é retribuído.Deposita nos lábios dela um beijo.Separam-se por falta de ar,mas continuam abraçados.Sango sorri e apóia sua cabeça no peito de Mirok.Este aperta mais o abraço e desce um pouco as mãos.Sango fecha os olhos em fúria e levanta a mão,acertando um tapa no rosto do namorado,e se afasta.  
  
-MIROK!!!!  
  
-Desculpe...me empolguei.  
  
Sango estreita os olhos e o encara.  
  
-Vou lá fora um pouco.Vê se não bagunça o quarto!  
  
-A senhorita é quem manda. - Mirok disse fazendo posse de soldado  
  
Sango sorriu e saiu do quarto.Andou pelos corredores e saiu ao ar livre.Respirou fundo e fechou os olhos.A brisa matutina era ótima.Voltou a abrir os olhos e passou-os pelo lugar e pelas pessoas que ali estavam.Mas uma lhe chamou a atenção.Estava apoiada na beirada do barco olhando o movimento do mar.Sorriu e aproximou-se.Apoiou na borda do navio ao lado da pessoa.  
  
-É lindo,não é?  
  
-É mesmo.  
  
Continuou olhando o mar,mas às vezes olhava a menina parada ao seu lado pelo canto do olho.  
  
-"Realmente o Inuyasha tem um bom gosto...ela é linda!"  
  
Sango deu uma pequena tossida,chamando a atenção de Kagome.  
  
-O que foi?  
  
-Não é que...você me parece familiar...  
  
Kagome continua a encarar Sango.Esta resolve parar de enrolar.  
  
-É que sabe,sou amiga do Inuyasha...conhece?  
  
-Ah!Claro,dividimos o mesmo quarto.  
  
Sango arregalou um pouco os olhos,fazendo Kagome ter se arrependido de ter dito aquilo.  
  
-Olha!Não é o que esta pensando...é que...estava sem quarto e ele se ofereceu para dividir o seu comigo.  
  
-Ah... - Sango disse sorrindo maliciosamente - Ainda não me apresentei.Me chamo Sango Takenori.  
  
-Kagome Higurashi.Muito prazer em conhece-la.  
  
-Digo o mesmo.  
  
As duas sorriram e começaram a conversar sobre diversos assuntos...roupas...maquiagem...perfumes...homens...  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Sentia um gosto doce em seus lábios.Não sabia o que era.Desde que acordara estava com esse gosto.Lembrava-se de ter sentido algo se mexendo em seus braços e abriu os olhos.Ainda estava bastante sonolento e viu algo se aproximando.Não deu tempo de raciocinar,só sentiu algo pressionando seus lábios e a vontade de dormir de novo.Assim que a pressão parou,deitou novamente e dormiu.Depois disso,acordou já sentindo o doce gosto.Será que alguém havia lhe beijado?A única que poderia ter feito isso era Kagome,pois haviam dormido juntos.Só de lembrar de que haviam dividido a mesma cama aquela noite o fez corar e sorrir.Levantou-se da cama e caminhou lentamente até o banheiro.Lavou o rosto e escovou os dentes.Penteou o cabelo e saiu do banheiro.Arrumou a cama e saiu do quarto.Caminhou por entre os corredores e finalmente saiu ao ar livre.Como já se era de costume,respirou fundo e expirou pausadamente.Correu os olhos pelo local até que avistou Sango conversando com Kagome.Arregalou os olhos correu o mais rápido que pode até elas.Foi aí que escutou um pedaço da conversa.  
  
-E ele ficou correndo nu pela casa!  
  
As duas caíram na gargalhada e Inuyasha resolveu intervir na conversa.  
  
-Bom dia meninas.  
  
-Bom dia... - Sango falou fazendo o riso morrer  
  
-Bom dia Inuyasha - Kagome falou sorrindo,o que fez Inuyasha corar  
  
-Sobre o que falavam?  
  
-A Sango estava me contando coisas da sua infância.  
  
-Ah...mas...o que ela contou?  
  
Kagome e Sango caíram na gargalhada,o que deixou Inuyasha irritado.Odiava que rissem dele.  
  
-Parem de rir!  
  
-Ta bom - Kagome falou secando as lágrimas que haviam se formado devido ao tempo de riso  
  
-Conta você Kagome... - Sango falou fazendo o riso morrer novamente  
  
-Tudo bem - Kagome respira fundo - Bem Inuyasha...  
  
Inuyasha começa a encarar Kagome bem curioso sobre o que tanto elas riam.  
  
-A Sango me contou que quando você tinha uns 5 anos...você...não gostava de tomar banho...e...toda vez que sua mãe gritava 'Inuyasha,vem tomar banho!',você começava a correr em volta da casa que nem um doido.Quando sua mãe te alcançava e te levava a força pro banheiro,você ia esperneando todo o caminho.E quando vocês chegavam no banheiro,sua mãe começava a te despir.Quando ela terminava,ela se virava para pegar o sabonete e quando voltava a olhar,você não estava mais lá.Ela saia do banheiro e te encontrava correndo nu em volta da casa.  
  
As duas caíram novamente na gargalhada,e Inuyasha estava mais vermelho do que um pimentão,um tomate.As duas cansaram de rir,pois seus maxilares já estavam doloridos.Inuyasha estava com os braços cruzados,olhando para as duas de cara feia.  
  
-Inuyasha...ta tudo bem? - Sango perguntou com medo da resposta  
  
Inuyasha descruza os braços e fecha os olhos.Conta até dez mentalmente e abre novamente os olhos.Dá um sorriso.  
  
-Claro que está Sango.  
  
As duas sorriram sem graça e recuaram um pouco,com medo da reação de Inuyasha.  
  
-Então...aproveitando que está um lindo dia... - Inuyasha fala com um sorriso maroto no rosto  
  
As duas se encolhem um pouco mais e Inuyasha dá um passo à frente.As duas começam a correr e Inuyasha as segue.Riam,tropeçavam,esbarravam em pessoas,não se importavam,só de estarem juntos e felizes era o suficiente.Inuyasha dá um berro e as duas olham para trás.Ele para de correr e cruza os braços,com um sorriso maldoso no rosto.As duas olham para frente e gritam.Estavam na borda da piscina,e por causa da velocidade em que corriam,não havia tempo de parar.As duas foram de encontro à água.Inuyasha só faltou rolar no chão de tanto rir,e as duas saíram da piscina furiosas.Inuyasha para de rir e as observa.As duas estavam com a roupa colada ao corpo e o cabelo bagunçado,mas não pode deixar de corar quando viu que a blusa de Kagome estava transparente,deixando a mostra o sutiã que ela usava.Kagome levanta uma sobrancelha quando o vê corar e segue o olhar dele.Quando descobre o que ele olhava,cora mais ainda e tampa seu peito.  
  
-Tarado!Pare de olhar!  
  
Inuyasha levanta os olhos e a encara.Os dois estavam muito corados e Sango achou melhor se afastar para deixa-los sozinhos.Os dois continuavam a se encarar e Inuyasha abre a boca.Queria falar,mas sua voz parecia estar presa na garganta.Depois de algum tempo se encarando,Inuyasha consegue falar.  
  
-Melhor tirar...essa...roupa molhada.  
  
Kagome concorda com um aceno de cabeça e Inuyasha passa o braço pelos ombros dela.Os dois caminham juntos até o quarto.Chegando neste,Inuyasha pega uma toalha e entrega a Kagome.Esta sorri e pega a toalha.Enxuga o cabelo e a coloca nos ombros.Volta a encarar Inuyasha.Não sabia porque,mas ele lhe causava sensações que nunca pensaria em sentir.Inuyasha começou a se aproximar de Kagome e lhe acariciou o rosto.Esta fechou os olhos e colocou sua mão em cima da dele.Inuyasha começou a aproximar o rosto do dela e quando finalmente tocaram os lábios,alguém abre a porta do quarto.  
  
-Inuyasha,por acaso você...  
  
Os dois se separam completamente corados e Inuyasha olha para a porta.Encontra Mirok com um sorriso sem graça.  
  
-O que você quer? - Inuyasha fala no seu típico mau-humor  
  
-Queria saber se você trouxa aquele creme de cabelo que a Sango esqueceu no nosso apartamento.  
  
-Pra que eu vou trazer um creme de cabelo??  
  
-Sei lá...me desculpe. - Mirok fala fechando a porta  
  
Inuyasha suspira e volta a olhar para Kagome.Esta cora e abaixa a cabeça.  
  
-Eu vou...tomar um banho - Kagome fala quase sussurrando e dirige-se ao banheiro,batendo a porta  
  
Inuyasha suspira mais uma vez e se joga na cama,fitando o teto.  
  
-Eu juro que mato o Mirok!  
  
Continua...  
  
N/A 2:Eu sei que ficou pequeno,mas não tive tempo de digitar muita coisa essa semana,e ainda tenho mais provas para estudar u.u  
  
Prometo que o capítulo 8 será maior...agradeço a compreensão de vocês.Espero que não esqueçam as reviews.  
  
Kissus! 


	8. Capítulo VIII

Destino me fez te encontrar - Cap 8  
  
Oi pessoal!Desculpe pela demora... sinto muito mesmo,mas é que ainda tive que estudar para uma prova de geografia e meu aniversário foi no sábado,fiquei meio que "atolada"... e fora o bloqueio básico que parece que resolveu me escolher como sua vítima.Mas estou aqui de volta.Prometo que a partir de agora não vou dar mais esse longo espaço sem atualizações.No máximo será uma semana.Chega de falar de mim ou sobre o que aconteceu pois acho que vocês não estão interessados nisso.Vamos aos agradecimentos:  
  
Gy-chan:Oi maninha!!Sabe que quando eu vou dar uma review eu penso a mesma coisa?Eu?Um dom?Não acha que está exagerando um pouquinho? o.o É um prazer revisar pra você.Só espero que não diga que eu sou chata por reparar em erros tão pequenos... u.u... também doro comentando!  
  
AgomeVS:Oi!Brigadinha!Sei que demorei um pouquinho... mas espero que te agrade.Kissus e continue comentando   
  
Lari-chan:Oi!Esquenta não,acontece.As vezes também faço isso...Acho que todos ficaram felizes com isso... inclusive eu!!!Eu achei o cap pequeno... esse só deu meia página a mais no word...mas o que importa é que ele está aqui. Continue comentando.Kissus!!!  
  
Juliana:Olá!Eu também adorei o quase beijo deles...Próximo capítulo maior?? ( gota )... não garanto muito não...mas enfim...Kissus,e continue comentando   
  
Sakura(Kgome):Oi!Obrigada pelo comentário e pela presença ( imitando alguém que denomina-se Higurashi comentando   
  
Nat:Olá!Obrigada pelo que também estou querendo ver o final... tenho algumas idéias na cabeça mas nada certo ainda...Kissus!Continue comentando.  
  
Nina-chan:Olá!Brigadinha pelo elogio,fico muito feliz com ele ( sorrindo ).Que bom que resolveu perder o seu tempo pra ler minhas besteirinhas...Agradeço muito.Desculpe pela demora.Kissus e espero te encontrar aqui de novo.  
  
Nossa!As reviews aumentaram bastante!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Não sabem como estou feliz!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Muitíssimo obrigada a todos!!!  
  
Não esqueçam as reviews,ok?Kissus!!!!!!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
O sol continuava bem forte,e o dia estava bem quente.Um casal,que não era bem um casal,estava sentado em uma das mesas esperando o garçom voltar com seu almoço.Não tinham coragem de encarar um ao outro depois do que quase aconteceu.Se Mirok não tivesse aparecido,eles se beijariam novamente.Mas... porque tanto vontade de beijar um ao outro?Seria necessidade... seria por estar se sentido sozinho...ou seria simplesmente pela vontade de sentir o gosto dos lábios dele,ou dela?Perguntas... perguntas e mais perguntas sem uma resposta lógica.Estava com a cabeça apoiada na mão e o cotovelo na mesa.Mantinha a cabeça virada para a esquerda,perdida em pensamentos.Inuyasha estava apenas fitando a mesa,pensativo.O pensamento de ambos estava em um só acontecimento:O quase beijo que quase aconteceu aquela manhã.Kagome suspira e Inuyasha levanta a cabeça,seguindo o olhar dela.Viu um casal abraçado e logo se beijando.Não pode evitar corar e abaixou a cabeça novamente.Logo o garçom voltou com a comida.Viu Kagome sorrindo para ele e começando a comer.Olhou para seu prato e pegou o hashi,começando a comer...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-Ai Sango! - disse acariciando a parte atingida  
  
-Como você pode fazer isso?  
  
-Mas eu já pedi desculpas!  
  
-Mas não é a mim que tem que pedir desculpas. - disse cruzando os braços  
  
-Mas... o que eu fiz demais? - falou também cruzando os braços  
  
-Você ainda tem o descaramento de me fazer essa pergunta? - disse girando os olhos - Você sabe muito bem que o Inuyasha gosta dela, e se eles foram pro quarto não era pra você ir lá!  
  
-Mas é que...  
  
-Sua curiosidade não lhe permitiu que se afastasse não é? - disse encarando-o  
  
-Bem... mais ou menos. - disse sorrindo sem graça  
  
-Ai! - disse girando os olhos - Agora por sua culpa eles estão daquele jeito! - disse apontando "disfarçadamente" para Inuyasha e Kagome  
  
-Ta legal!Mais tarde eu falo com ele! - disse voltando a comer  
  
-Eu quero só ver! - disse também voltando a comer  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Depositou o copo na mesa novamente e finalmente o encarou. Ele estava fitando um ponto interessante em seu prato recém vazio.Respirou fundo,tomando coragem.Não podia ficar sem falar com ele por causa de um simples quase beijo.Também fora sua culpa.Se quisesse poderia tê-lo afastado.Respirou fundo mais uma vez.  
  
-Inuyasha?  
  
Ele piscou e levantou a cabeça,encarando-a nos olhos.  
  
-Está... tudo bem? - disse começando a corar e a se sentir nervosa  
  
-Sim... está.  
  
-Sabe... você...está bravo comigo? - disse fitando o chão  
  
-Porque eu estaria? - disse levantando uma sobrancelha  
  
-Pelo que quase aconteceu... eu...  
  
-Olha... se alguém é o culpado esse alguém sou eu.  
  
-Não!Você não teve culpa de nada... eu...  
  
-Claro que tive culpa!  
  
-Claro que não!Se eu não quisesse poderia muito bem ter me afastado e...  
  
-Quer dizer... que você quis? - disse totalmente corado  
  
-Essa não é a questão! - disse igualmente corada  
  
-Responde!  
  
-Eu... não quero responder.  
  
-Tudo bem... - diz suspirando  
  
-Mas... eu quero que saiba que isso não muda nada no que penso sobre você e...  
  
-Eu só espero que isso não estrague a amizade que temos.  
  
-Claro que não. - disse sorrindo  
  
-"timo. - disse sorrindo também  
  
-Inuyasha... vamos dar uma volta?  
  
-Claro.Deixa eu só pagar o almoço. - disse já chamando o garçom  
  
Passados cinco minutos.os dois estavam saindo do restaurante.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-Acho que não preciso mais pedir desculpas.  
  
-É... dessa vez você escapou.  
  
Mirok sorriu triunfante e começou a andar.Sango apressou o passo e segurou Mirok.  
  
-Aonde pensa que vai?  
  
-Segui-los,porque? - perguntou confuso  
  
Sango gira os olhos e o segura mais forte.  
  
-Deixa eles sozinhos por um tempo!  
  
-Mas...  
  
-Nada de mas!Ao invés disso,lembra que dia é hoje?  
  
-Que...que dia é hoje? - perguntou com uma gota  
  
-É,senhor Mirok.  
  
-Não... não sei.  
  
-Hoje faz uma semana que estamos juntos. - disse baixando o olhar  
  
-Ah!É mesmo!Parabéns para nós! - diz sorrindo e abraçando Sango pela cintura  
  
Sango balança a cabeça e a levanta.Encara Mirok e lhe beija.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-Como é lindo! - disse se pendurando na borda do navio para olhar melhor alguns golfinhos que nadavam por ali  
  
-Eu disse que não iria se arrepender. - disse segurando-a pela cintura  
  
-Você tem razão. - disse sem tirar os olhos dos golfinhos  
  
Inuyasha começa a observa-la de cima a baixo.Entristeceu um pouco o olhar quando pensou que elas eram muito parecidas.Kagome e Kikyou,tão iguais na aparência,mas tão diferentes no modo de agir.Uma era calada,não demonstrava sentimentos,e quase não sorria.Outra falava até demais,viva sorrindo e era simpática.Sentiu um balançar em suas mãos e acordou de seus pensamentos.Kagome estava forçando o corpo pra frente,e estava quase escorregando.  
  
-Eles estão indo embora. - disse tentando chegar o máximo possível para frente.Acabou escorregando.Inuyasha a agarrou pelas pernas e a puxou de volta ao navio.Kagome respirava rápido e mantinha os olhos arregalados.Inuyasha se abaixa em sua frente e passa a mão na frente de seus olhos.Kagome pisca algumas vezes e o abraça.  
  
-Eu pensei que ia cair...  
  
-Você sabe que eu não ia deixar - disse a abraçando também  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Estava andando perdido em pensamentos.Muita coisa havia mudado nesses últimos dias.Pensava que tinha planejado tudo perfeitamente,que poderia ter duas mulheres ao mesmo tempo...mas fracassou.Perdeu a que mais amava e a que tinha lhe sobrado já estava lhe enchendo o saco.Ayame estava com o braço entrelaçado ao dele,e não parava de falar sobre o futuro que teriam juntos.Kouga já estava de saco cheio de ouvir a mesma coisa todo dia.  
  
-E aí podemos ter um casal.É,um casal de gêmeos,seria perfeito. - disse com os olhos brilhando  
  
-Ayame...  
  
-Sim?  
  
-Poderia ficar calada por um minuto?  
  
-Ah... tudo bem. - disse abaixando a cabeça.Tinha plena e sã consciência que Kouga preferia Kagome.Mas não se deixaria ser vencida assim tão o coração de Kouga nem que isso lhe custasse a andando em silêncio até que sentiu Kouga parar e soltar o braço.Olhou para ele e o viu de olhos arregalados e boca aberta.Seguiu o olhar dele e viu Kagome e outro rapaz abraçados,ajoelhados no chão.Olhou para Kouga com o canto do olho e o viu fechar a mão em sinal de raiva.Já sabia que ele iria lá brigar com o rapaz por estar abraçado a ela.Suspirou e abaixou a cabeça quando sentiu Kouga se afastar.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sentiu alguém se aproximando e desfez o abraço,olhando para o lado.Viu Kouga vindo quase correndo na direção deles.Levantou e Inuyasha fez o mesmo,se depositando na frente dela.Kouga parou com meio metro de distância e o olhou com fúria.Inuyasha devolveu o olhar na mesma intensidade.  
  
-O que você quer?  
  
-Eu que pergunto o que você está fazendo com a MINHA Kagome!  
  
-O que? - Kagome levanta uma sobrancelha e sai de trás de Inuyasha - poderia repetir o que disse,Kouga?  
  
-Eu perguntei para esse canalha o que ele estava fazendo com você.  
  
-Não...diga nas mesmas palavras.  
  
-Eu perguntei o que ele estava fazendo com a minha Kagome...  
  
-Sua?  
  
Inuyasha se afasta um pouco e fica só a observar a briga que veria.Cruza os braços e dá um sorriso de satisfação.  
  
-É...  
  
-E desde quando eu sou SUA propriedade?  
  
-Desde que você é minha namorada!  
  
-Não somos mais namorados!  
  
-Quem disse? - disse começando a se irritar  
  
-Como assim quem disse?Você me trai bem na minha frente e ainda se acha no direito de dizer que sou sua namorada?Ora,faça-me o favor!  
  
-Eu não te trai,eu só...  
  
-Beijou outra?Isso pra mim é traição.  
  
Ayame começa a se aproximar e coloca a mão no ombro de Kouga.  
  
-Kouga... acalme-se.  
  
-Me acalmar?Como posso ficar calmo se a pessoa que eu mais amo no mundo está com outro?  
  
-Kouga... suas palavras não me comovem mais.  
  
Kouga afasta a mão de Ayame e se aproxima de Kagome.A agarra pela cintura e a beija a força. Esta arregala os olhos e se afasta,dando-lhe um tapa.  
  
-Nunca mais encoste em mim!  
  
Kagome vira as costas e corre.Inuyasha dá mais uma olhada em Kouga e corre atrás de Kagome.Kouga fica parado,e somente levanta a mão para tocar no local atingido.Ayame se aproxima e o abraça pelas costas.  
  
-Kouga...  
  
Kouga se abaixa no chão e soca o chão.  
  
-DROGA!!!!!!!!  
  
Ayame fecha os olhos e deixa uma lágrima cair.Vira as costas e sai andando de cabeça baixa.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome ainda corria e só para porque chega na proa do navio.Ajoelha no chão e fecha os olhos.Não agüenta mais segurar e soluça,começando a chorar.Inuyasha finalmente a alcança e ajoelha na sua frente.  
  
-Kagome...não desperdice suas lágrimas por um canalha como ele. - disse acariciando-lhe os cabelos  
  
Kagome soluça mais uma vez e o abraça forte.Inuyasha retribui o abraço e fecha os olhos.Odiava vê-la chorando.  
  
-Inuyasha...  
  
-O que foi?  
  
-Me beija?  
  
-O que? - disse com os olhos arregalados  
  
-Me beija...por favor. - disse afastando a cabeça e o encarando  
  
-Por...porque está pedindo isso? - disse totalmente corado  
  
-Por favor...  
  
Inuyasha engole em seco e começa a aproximar o rosto.Vê Kagome fecha os olhos e fecha os seus também.Encosta os lábios nos dela e a senti abri-los.Aprofunda o beijo e lhe acaricia a língua.Kagome faz o mesmo e abraça-o pelo pescoço.Inuyasha a puxa pela cintura,fazendo-a sentar no colo dele e fica passando as mãos pelas costas dela.Kagome acaba fazendo peso pra frente,forçando Inuyasha a deitar no chão.Inuyasha inverte as posições,ficando por cima dela.Logo ficam com falta de ar e separam as bocas.Inuyasha abre os olhos e a vê ainda de olhos fechados.Kagome sorri e abre os olhos.Inuyasha sorri e sai de cima dela,deitando-se ao seu lado.Kagome rola para o lado e apóia a cabeça no peito de Inuyasha.Inuyasha a abraça pela cintura e olha para o céu.Este já estava em tom alaranjado,e tinha uma perfeita visão do pôr-do-sol.Inuyasha aumenta o sorriso e fecha os olhos,abraçando Kagome mais forte.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-Olha que lindo.  
  
-Acho que agora eles se acertam.Você acha que ela gosta dele?  
  
-Não posso dizer ao certo,mas uma queda com certeza ela tem. - Sango diz sorrindo  
  
-Vamos? - Mirok diz estendendo a mão  
  
-Vamos.  
  
Sango e Mirok saem andando pelo navio de mãos hoje fazia uma semana que estavam juntos,planejavam algo especial.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-Parece que ele está muito bem,não acha?  
  
-É...mas...qual seria a reação dele em me ver novamente? - disse sorrindo maliciosamente  
  
-Provavelmente irá cair aos seus pés implorando a sua volta.  
  
-Não acho que ele seja um homem desse tipo...  
  
-Mas...será amanhã mesmo?  
  
-Claro!Já estou cansada de adiar nosso "doce" encontro.  
  
CONTINUA... 


	9. Capítulo IX

Destino me fez te encontrar - Cap 9  
  
Oi pessoal!Ai... minhas férias já acabaram... comecei as aulas novamente na segunda-feira...estava tão bom desse jeito: Dormindo tarde,acordando tarde,podendo ficar mais tempo na internet....mas tudo que é bom dura pouco...Espero que gostem desse capítulo,e que não esqueçam as reviews. Estou muito feliz com o número de reviews que ando recebendo. Vamos aos agradecimentos:  
Gy-chan: (pegando um escudo)Essa barra de ferro não é para bater em mim,é?Bem... a resposta para sua pergunta esta nesse capítulo.Espero que goste dele.Doro você maninha!  
Nika Himura:Olá miga!Liga não!O importante é que você comentou.Obrigada pelo toque.Realmente...depois fui ler e fica cansativo.Vou tentar melhorar.Agradeço muito a você,pois se não fosse você esse capítulo não sairia.Muito obrigado!!!!Espero que goste do capítulo Sakura(Kgome): Ficarei grata comigo mesma se fizer isso... mas a participação dela é importante... espero que goste desse capítulo.  
AgomeVS:Eu sei que demorou... e este capítulo também... mas espero que você goste dele.  
Juliana:Olá!Obrigada.Eu também adorei o beijo deles.Não se preocupe...por enquanto não pretendo fazer isso...espero que goste desse capítulo.  
CaHh Kinomoto: Oi!Obrigadinha e espero que goste desse capítulo também.  
Taiji Ya Sango-chan: Sem problemas,o importante é que você leu,não acha?Acontece... odeio quando é minha vez de não com você...estou pensando seriamente em jogar ela e o Kouga aos tubarões (olhos brilhando perigosamente)... mas aí o fic não teria graça (balançando a cabeça e espantando esses pensamentos).Espero que goste do capítulo.  
Ayame a Garota Lobo: Nhoi!Que bom que começou a ler este também.Fico muito feliz com isso.Resposta nesse capítulo.Kissus.  
Fran KC: Desculpe pela demora.Espero que goste!  
Tassi Higurashi: Oi!brigada pelo elogio.Ta bom... eu não digo que é ela... (assobiando).Espero que goste desse capítulo.  
  
É isso aí pessoal!Minhas reviews estão aumentando!Quem sabe eu não chego a 50?Eu posso sonhar,né?Continuem comentando.Kissus!!!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-Está gostando? - disse sorrindo -Estou adorando! - disse fitando tudo a sua volta Mirok sorri e pega as mãos de Sango. Esta sorri e o encara.  
-Sabia que ia gostar.  
Estavam no restaurante mais caro daquele navio.À noite,as mesas tinham velas,que eram acesas quando um casal sentava-se.Mesmo não tendo muito dinheiro,Mirok havia feito questão de ir naquele restaurante.Deixou Sango escolher o que quer que fosse.Logo o garçom voltou com a comida dos dois.Mirok sorriu para Sango,e esta fez o mesmo,pegando um dos hashis e começando a comer.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Andava pelos corredores calmamente,com ela em seus braços.Kagome dormia tranqüilamente agarrada a blusa de Inuyasha.Este enfim chegou ao quarto e abriu a porta com um chute.Depositou-a na cama e fechou a porta.Observou-a dormir com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.Foi ao banheiro e escovou seus dentes,voltando ao quarto logo em seguida.Pegou um dos seus shorts mais confortáveis e voltou ao banheiro.Quando saiu deste vestia somente o short.Tirou a colcha do lado esquerdo,depois rolou Kagome para este e tirou a colcha do lado direito.Dobrou-a e colocou em cima da cadeira.Pegou os travesseiros e o cobertor e ajeitou tudo na cama.Pegou Kagome novamente no colo e a ajeitou na e apagou a luz,deitando-se logo em seu corpo com o mesmo cobertor e abraçou Kagome pela cintura.  
-Durma bem... - disse já fechando os olhos - "Minha Kagome" - completou em pensamento  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-Estava realmente delicioso! - disse fechando os olhos e ainda sentindo o gosto do maravilhoso jantar que acabara de comer -Eu disse que seria perfeito. - disse abraçando-a pela cintura Sango somente sorriu e abriu a porta do quarto.Mirok passou e fechou esta.Sango caminhou até suas malas e tirou uma camisola de dentro desta,indo em direção ao banheiro.  
-Aonde vai,Sango?  
-Vou tomar um banho.  
-Ah... não demore!  
Sango ignorou essa última frase e entrou no banheiro,fechando a porta atrás de si.Mirok sorriu maliciosamente.Seu plano começava agora.Caminhou rapidamente até sua mala e de lá tirou um short.Trocou de roupa ali no quarto mesmo.Logo após ter jogado a roupa usada em um canto do quarto,correu até a cama e arrumou esta.Sentou-se nesta e esperou Sango terminar seu banho.Quinze minutos depois,quando já estava mais do que cansado de esperar,ela sai do banheiro.Estava com uma camisola de seda preta.Seu cabelo estava molhado,enrolado por uma toalha.Mirok olhou para ela e sorriu,levantando-se da cama. -Demorou Sango.  
-É que fui lavar o cabelo. - disse tirando a toalha da cabeça e procurando por um pente Mirok sorriu mais uma vez e a agarrou pelos ombros,virando-a de frente para ele.  
-Mas o que.  
Não teve tempo de terminar a frase,pois sentiu lábios sendo pressionados nos seus.Tratou de corresponder ao beijo que estava recebendo.Enquanto isso,Mirok passeava as mãos pelas costas dela por dentro da camisola.Separaram-se por falta de ar.  
-O que pensa que esta fazendo com essa mão aí?  
-Ah Sango... é impossível resistir... - disse começando a beijar seu pescoço -Mas... Mirok.  
Não adiantava dizer 'não'.Também queria,então porque não se entregar logo de uma vez?Mirok parou de beijar seu pescoço e voltou para a boca.Pegou-a no colo carregando-a até a cama.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hoje seu sono não seria atrapalhado por nada,nem mesmo pelo sol.Havia aprendido e colocou uma cortina improvisada na pequena janela de seu quarto.Quer dizer,não era mais somente seu.Dividia-o com Kagome,e não se arrependia de ter tomado essa decisão.Apertou um pouco mais o braço que a envolvia pela cintura e afundou a cabeça no cabelo dela.Estar perto dela era bem reconfortante.Era muito diferente de Kikyou.Não sentia essa paz,essa sensação de que finalmente se completou com ela.Ta certo que elas eram parecidas na aparência,mas Kagome tinha algo a mais.Talvez fosse o sorriso que Kikyou nunca dava.Balançou a cabeça levemente para espantar tais pensamentos e respirou fundo.O perfume dela adentrou em suas narinas e ele relaxou.Kagome se mexeu e virou de frente para ele,colando os corpos.Apoiou a cabeça na curva do pescoço dele e respirou fundo,ficando quieta logo em seguida.Inuyasha sorriu e afastou um pouco a cabeça,fazendo ela cair delicadamente no travesseiro dele.Depositou um beijo na bochecha dela e deitou a cabeça sobre a dela,voltando a adormecer.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-Mas será possível que eles só saibam dormir? - perguntou indignada Já se passavam das dez horas da manhã.Esteve ali parada esperando desde as oito.Sabia que ele acordava cedo.Era um de seus costumes.  
-Calma!Eles logo vão sair por aquela porta.  
-Como pode ficar tão calmo em uma situação como essa?  
-Não sei...enquanto esperamos,porque não vamos tomar um sorvete?  
-Não...sorvete engorda,e isso é uma das coisas que eu não quero no momento.  
-Ora vamos!Um sorvete não vai te fazer ficar gorda!  
-Tudo bem... - disse levantando da cadeira em que estava sentada pegando sol  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Abriu os olhos novamente.Não estava conseguindo dormir.Suspirou e tentou levantar,mas seu corpo não obedecia.Não queria deixar ela ali sozinha na cama.Não queria sair de perto dela,do calor que ela transmitia,do perfume que emanava do corpo dela.Suspirou mais uma vez e voltou a fechar os olhos.Sentiu ela se mexer em seus braços e levantou a cabeça.A viu começar a abrir os olhos e dar um longo bocejo.Quando ela o encarou,sorriu.  
-Bom dia.  
-Bom dia - disse esfregando os olhos Kagome passou o braço pela cintura de Inuyasha e apoiou a cabeça no peito deste.  
-Vai dormir mais?  
-Só mais cinco minutinhos... - disse sonolenta Inuyasha sorriu e a abraçou pela cintura novamente.Ficou afagando o cabelo dela por um bom tempo,até que esta despertou novamente.Assim que acordou foi direto ao banheiro tomar um banho.Inuyasha permaneceu deitado e ficou fitando o teto,pensando na vida.Quando voltou a si,Kagome estava passando a mão na frente de seu rosto.Piscou algumas vezes e a encarou.Estava com um short jeans que batia na metade da coxa e uma blusa branca de alças finas. O cabelo estava enrolado em uma toalha.  
-Terra chamando Inuyasha! - disse com um enorme sorriso Ele girou os olhos e voltou a uma mulher conseguia ser tão bonita?Devia estar sonhando... Como uma mulher tão maravilhosa como Kagome estaria com ele,no mesmo quarto,na mesma cama?Era muita areia para o seu caminhão...Levantou da cama num pulo e caminhou para banheiro,fechando a porta atrás de si.Kagome encarou por um tempo a porta fechada.Suspirou e voltou-se para a cama.Esta ainda estava bagunçada.Deu mais um longo suspiro e começou a arrumar a cama.Quinze minutos depois Inuyasha sai do banheiro com uma camiseta preta e uma bermuda jeans.Kagome estava sentada na cama com as pernas cruzadas,penteando o cabelo.Ele senta-se ao lado dela.  
-Kagome?  
-O que foi? - disse depositando o pente na cama e virando-se para encara-lo -Você... o que você pensa sobre mim?  
-Sobre você?  
-É.  
-Porque está me perguntando isso?  
-Eu preciso saber,por favor.  
-Bem...pelo menos comigo você é gentil,educado,legal...além de ser muito bonito. - disse sorrindo Esse último comentário fez um rubor aparecer na face de Inuyasha.Este sorriu sem graça e abaixou o olhar.  
-Você...sente algo a mais por mim,além da amizade?  
-O que? - perguntou corando - Porque está perguntando isso?  
-Eu preciso saber... - disse pegando as mãos dela - Por favor,é importante.  
Kagome o encarou e abaixou o olhar.Sabia que sentia algo a mais por ele,mas essa seria realmente a hora de lhe contar?Mal tinha saído de um relacionamento e já iria começar outro?Respirou fundo e fechou os olhos.  
-Eu...s-sim... - disse sussurrando -O que disse?  
-Eu disse sim!SIM!Eu sinto algo a mais por você!!!! - disse levantando a cabeça e o encarando Inuyasha solta as mãos dela e a abraça forte.Kagome fecha os olhos e retribui o abraço.Ficam em silêncio um tempo até que Inuyasha desfaz o abraço.A encara e coloca uma de suas mãos em seu rosto.Kagome coloca sua mão por cima da dele e sorri fracamente.Ele aproxima os rostos até que encosta o nariz no dela.  
-Eu te amo... - disse já com os olhos fechados e encosta a boca na dela.Kagome arregala os olhos,mas logo os fecha e corresponde ao beijo.Inuyasha entreabre os lábios e Kagome faz o mesmo,fazendo suas línguas se encontrarem.O ar já estava começando a faltar para ela,mas quando fez menção de se afastar,ele a segurou mordendo de leve sua língua e abraçando sua cintura,fazendo-a sentar no colo dele.Logo o ar começa a faltar para Inuyasha e este separa as bocas.Os dois se encaram.  
-O que disse antes de me beijar? - perguntou sorrindo Inuyasha também sorri e encosta o nariz no dela novamente.  
-Eu disse que te amo.  
Kagome fecha os olhos e sorri satisfeita.Volta a abri-los e dá um beijo na bochecha de Inuyasha,deitando a cabeça em seu ombro.  
-Eu também te amo.  
Inuyasha a abraça forte e apóia a cabeça na dela.Ficam por um tempo em silêncio,aproveitando o tempo juntos.  
-Kagome?  
-O que foi?  
-Você quer... namorar comigo?  
Kagome sorri e o abraça pela cintura.  
-É claro que eu quero.  
Inuyasha sorri e lhe beija o pescoço.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-Tenho a impressão que ele logo vai sair... - disse pela quinta vez -Você disse isso há uma hora atrás!  
-Mas agora é sério.  
Dá um longo suspiro e deita de barriga para baixo na cadeira.Apóia a cabeça nos braços e fecha os olhos.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Todo dia era a mesma coisa.Acordavam cedo por causa da luz do sol.E hoje não havia sido diferente.Mirok rolou na cama e encontrou-se sozinho nesta.Abriu os olhos assustado e passou os olhos por todo quarto.Viu roupas espalhadas pelo chão e flashs do que havia acontecido na noite passada voltaram a sua mente.Sorriu e ouviu o barulho do chuveiro.Levantou-se da cama e colocou apenas um short.Caminhou lentamente até o banheiro e ficou a espiar da porta.Sango estava de costas tirando o shampoo do cabelo.Mirok deu uma pequena risada,mas foi alta o suficiente para Sango escutar.Esta se virou e arregalou os olhos quando o encontrou parado ali.Estendeu sua mão direita e pegou a primeira coisa que sentiu,o pote de shampoo,e tacou-lhe na cabeça.  
-Ai Sango! - disse massageando a cabeça -Saia daqui!!! -Mas Sango.  
-Saia ou taco outra coisa!  
-Ta legal! - disse fechando a porta do banheiro.Caminhou até a cama e largou-se nesta,dando um longo suspiro.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Prendeu o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo baixo e puxou o que ficou solto para o ombro.Olhou mais uma vez no espelho e fez uma cara zangada quando viu um fio de cabelo em pé.Passou a mão com raiva em cima deste,o que só fez outros levantarem.Suspirou desanimada e fechou os olhos.Sentiu braços fortes envolverem sua cintura.Sorriu e virou-se.  
-O que está te deixando tão zangada?  
Kagome suspira e aponta para seu cabelo.Inuyasha dá um sorriso.  
-Solte o cabelo e penteie outra vez... - disse já puxando o prendedor de cabelo que ela usava -Vai dar um trabalho... - disse virando-se novamente para o espelho e pegando a escova de cabelo Inuyasha a solta e caminha até a cama,jogando-se nesta.Fica a fitar o teto.Kagome prende novamente o cabelo e vê o mesmo fio em pé.Suspira e resolve deixa-lo em paz...se fosse mexer,iria ter mais trabalho.Saiu da frente do espelho e vendo que Inuyasha estava distraído,pulou em cima deste.Ele levou um susto e a derrubou na cama.  
-Sua louca!O que pensa que estava fazendo?  
-Te trazendo de volta para a Terra... você anda muito no espaço.  
Inuyasha gira os olhos e a puxa pela cintura.  
-Inu... vamos dar uma volta?  
-Porque?Não está bom aqui... - disse beijando-a no pescoço -Está... mas já estou cansada de ficar aqui dentro.  
-Tudo bem então... - disse levantando e estendendo a mão para ela Kagome sorriu e pegou a mão dele,levantando-se.Caminharam até a porta e Inuyasha a abriu,fazendo menção de que Kagome passasse primeiro.Esta passou rindo e o esperou do outro lado do corredor.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Escutou o barulho de passos e pela vigésima vez em menos de dez minutos olhou e se decepcionou. Suspirou pesadamente e bebeu mais um gole do copo de água que tinha nas mãos.Escutou passos novamente e uma voz familiar.Olhou para cima a tempo de ver Inuyasha passando de mãos dadas com outra garota.Sorriu maliciosamente e correu dali,indo até seu namorado.  
-Eles saíram!  
-Eu disse que eles iriam sai logo,Kikyou.  
-Não vejo a hora de por o plano em prática. - disse com os olhos brilhando -A pressa é a inimiga da perfeição... lembre-se disso - disse olhando "disfarçadamente" para Inuyasha e Kagome  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-Eu quero!  
-Mas eu não!  
-Oras!Então eu vou e você fica.  
-Ta legal... quero você na proa do navio as 14:00 em ponto!  
-Pode deixar! - disse já se afastando Inuyasha suspira e olha ao seu redor.O que faria até as duas da tarde?Suspirou mais uma vez e resolveu andar pelo navio até lá.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-Ele está sozinho até as duas da tarde.  
-Eu tenho outro plano... vou mudar um pouco o que planejamos.Quando forem cinco para as duas você me avise.  
-Está certo... pode deixar.  
  
13:55  
  
-Está na hora! - disse consultando o relógio -"timo! - disse ajeitando o cabelo e se afastando.Seu plano iria ser bem executado.Caminhou lentamente até a proa do navio e o viu apoiado em um dos parapeitos.Sorriu e se aproximou de Inuyasha.Parou atrás de si e tampou-lhe os olhos.Sentiu ele apalpar sua mão.Este se virou ainda com os olhos fechados e a beijou.Isso não estava nos seus planos,mas porque não aproveitar?Quando ia aprofundar o beijo,escutou o barulho de algo caindo no chão.Afastou a boca e olhou para seu lado esquerdo.Encontrou Kagome com os olhos marejados de lágrimas,a boca meio aberta.Olhando mais para baixo viu um pote de sorvete caído.Virou somente os olhos para Inuyasha e o viu com os olhos arregalados.  
-Ka...gome.  
Esta deixou uma lágrima rolar por seu rosto e virou as costas,correndo logo em seguida.  
  
CONTINUA... 


	10. Capítulo X

**Destino me fez te encontrar - Capítulo X**

** Oi pessoal!Andei pensando esses dias quantos capítulos esse fic teria mais ou menos... será que consigo chegar aos 50? XD... Brincadeirinha... Não sei ao certo quantos capítulos ele terá, mas pelo menos eu gostaria que fossem muitos, e vocês? Antes eu queria explicar sobre o atraso dos meus outros fics. Sabem como é... a imaginação acabou XD... Mas prometo atualiza-los o mais rápido que eu puder. Agradeço a:**

**Dark-Kanah:Oi miga!!Eu sei,fui muito má....obrigada pelo toque,vou tentar melhorar.Kissus!**

**AgomeVS:Desde quando??Hum...desde agora? XD...Espero que goste.Kissus!**

**Nanda Dark Kagura:Essa é a minha vontade...mas não posso...ela ainda vai ter um papel importante no fic.Espero que goste desse capítulo.Kissus!**

**Gy-chan:Oi maninha!!!Ai...meus dedos doem só de olhar quanto você escreveu...Muitíssimo obrigado.Também quero te agradecer por me agüentar pelo msn.Doro muitão você mana!!!Kissus!!! **

** Espero que gostem desse capítulo e que não esqueçam as reviews. **

**Inu-Kiss!!! .**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Só o que importava era não sabia para onde,nem para o que.Talvez estivesse somente fugindo...As lágrimas dificultavam sua visão,o que acabou resultando em um tombo.Tropeçou em um balde e caiu com tudo no chão.Abriu os olhos e sentou-se,abaixando a cabeça e continuou a chorar.Não se importava se tivesse uma ou várias pessoas olhando para ela pelo ocorrido.Nada mais importava...Ficou quieta até escutar que o barulho de pessoas ia diminuindo.Quando não ouviu mais nada,levantou-se e começou a caminhar lentamente mantendo a cabeça abaixada.Andava...andava...andava sem nenhum rumo,até que chegou no bar do navio.Olhou para os lados e entrou,sentando-se em um dos bancos.Fitou o balcão e sentiu mais uma lágrima escorrer por sua bochecha.

-Deseja alguma coisa,senhorita?

Passou a mão nervosamente pelos olhos e ergueu a cabeça.Encontrou um rapaz com cabelo castanho claro,e lindos olhos azuis.

-Não... obrigada. – disse abaixando a cabeça novamente

-Se quiser algo,pode me chamar. – disse se afastando um pouco para atender outro cliente

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Terminou de passar o lápis de olho e olhou-se no espelho.Estava tudo no lugar.Sorriu com o resultado e virou-se para seu namorado,que se encontrava sentado na cama.

-Podemos ir?

-Claro.Já terminei. – disse formando um sorriso nos lábios e pegando sua bolsa

Mirok levantou da cama e pegou na mão de Sango,saindo assim do quarto.Caminhavam lentamente conversando sobre diversos assuntos,até que chegam no bar.Hoje seria dia de discoteca novamente.

-Vamos dançar? – Mirok pergunta animado

-Vamos primeiro lá no bar... estou com sede.

-Você que manda! – disse sorrindo e já andando em direção ao bar

Sango sorriu e o seguiu.Parou no balcão ao lado de Mirok e sentou em um dos bancos.Olhou para o local.Seus olhos captaram tudo.O DJ mexendo alguns discos,o pessoal dançando completamente desengonçado,alguns casais se beijando...olhou para seu lado esquerdo e viu uma menina com a cabeça abaixada.Chegou "disfarçadamente" perto desta e a ouviu soluçar.Ou estava chorando ou estava pra lá de a observa-la até que Mirok lhe entregou um copo com água.

-Vá acalma-la e veja o que aconteceu.

-Mas...

-É a Kagome... – disse com o olhar um pouco certeza ela estaria chorando,e o motivo era certeza haviam brigado...Sango concorda e chega perto de Kagome,tocando-lhe o ombro.Esta levanta a cabeça e encara Sango.

-O que foi? – disse entregando-lhe o copo

-Nada... – disse pegando o copo e fitando seu conteúdo

-Você não choraria por nada.Vamos,sabe que pode confiar em mim. – disse sorrindo

Kagome fechou os olhos deixando duas lágrimas escorrerem por sua face e abraça Sango.Soluça mais uma vez.

-Chore...vai te fazer bem... –disse abraçando-a mais forte

Passou mais de cinco minutos abraçada com Sango,chorando.Ainda não havia parado,mas já estava um pouco mais calma.Sango desfez o abraço e a encarou.

-Agora que já se acalmou,conte-me o que aconteceu.

Kagome respira fundo e abaixa a cabeça.

-Eu o vi com outra...

-O Inuyasha? – perguntou espantada

Ela concorda com um movimento de cabeça.Sango arregala um pouco os olhos.Não era possível que o inuyasha que ela conhecia seria capaz de tal coisa.Pelo que ele falava,era loucamente apaixonado por Kagome...

-Como aconteceu?

-Bem... hoje de manhã... ele... pediu-me em namoro... Nunca esperava ouvir isso vindo dele,mas como você já deve ter percebido,eu o amo também... então não hesitei em aceitar.Mais tarde eu disse para ele que queria ver um pedaço do concurso de dança que teve com o pessoal que fazia a lambaeróbica... Ele disse que não queria ir,então fizemos um acordo.Eu ia ver o concurso e ele ficava fazendo sei lá o que...mas as duas era para nos encontrarmos na proa do navio.Fui assistir o concurso.Quando deram cinco para as duas eu sai de lá e comecei a caminhar até a proa,como havíamos combinado... mas quando cheguei lá,ele estava... – Kagome deixa algumas lágrimas saírem de seus olhos – ele estava... abraçando uma outra garota... e a estava beijando...

Sango arregalou os olhos e piscou algumas vezes,enquanto Kagome abaixava a cabeça novamente sentindo os olhos arderem e lágrimas correndo por sua face.Sango a abraçou forte.

-Não chore...ele deve ter algum motivo...

-Ele disse que me amava... – disse sussurrando – Os homens são todos iguais... – disse levantando a cabeça e encarando Sango – fazem juras de amor e depois nos deixam pra trás...somos meros objetos nas mãos deles!Quando cansam de brincar,jogam fora!

-Você está nervosa,deprimida...acalme-se e depois vá conversar com ele!Ficar aqui chorando não vai adiantar nada!

Kagome abaixou os olhos.Ela tinha razão...se chorar adiantasse alguma coisa,nossa...quanta coisa já não estaria resolvida.Primeiramente ainda estaria com Kouga...Fechou os olhos e apertou a mão com raiva...respirou fundo e encarou-a novamente.

-Vou falar com ele...

Sango sorriu e pegou as mãos dela.

-Boa sorte amiga...

-Obrigada...

Nesse momento Mirok chega perto das duas e passa o braço por cima dos ombros de Sango.

-Eu já vou indo...

-Mas já?

-Não quero atrapalhar vocês. – disse piscando um olho

Sango sorriu e corou um pouco.Acenou para Kagome e a observou até não ter mais vista dela.Mirok sentou-se no banco que há minutos atrás era ocupado por Kagome.

-Muito bem...Pode o que aconteceu.

Sango o encarou e respirou fundo.

-Bem...ela me disse que hoje de manhã....

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Eu já não lhe disse para não aparecer mais na minha frente?! – disse andando de um lado a outro

-Eu sei disso!Mas...o que posso fazer se sinto sua falta? – disse com um sorriso meio triste

-Se você realmente gostasse de mim,não teria feito o que fez!

-Mas o que eu fiz de tão grave?Não posso beijar a pessoa que amo? – disse levantando uma sobrancelha

Inuyasha respira fundo e conta até dez mentalmente.Já estavam naquela conversa há uma hora...se não mais.Já estava cansado de olhar para Kikyou,já estava cansado de ouvir a voz dela,da presença dela,já estava cansado dela!

-Olha!Você e aquele tal de Narak armaram isso,não foi?

-Armamos o que?

-Você sabe muito bem que não é você que eu amo!Posso até ter amado um dia,mas você me magoou muito quer que ainda lhe perdoe?

-Não quero seu perdão! – disse levantando da cadeira e caminhando até uma das mãos em seu rosto – eu quero seu amor...

-Sinto muito... mas isso é a única coisa que não posso lhe dar. – disse afastando a mão dela

-Mas porque?

-Ainda tem o descaramento de me perguntar o porque?Você me traiu Kikyou!Bem debaixo do meu nariz!

-Ele tinha me agarrado!

-Não sabia que quando alguém lhe agarrava,você a abraçava. – disse sarcástico

-Olha... você está de cabeça quente...então conversamos outra hora.

-Não mesmo!Não quero ver você na minha frente nunca mais!

Kikyou caminha até a porta da pequena sala que se encontravam.Para diante dela e vira para ele.

-Eu te amo...

-Pois eu não! – disse dando as costas para ela.Esse assunto estava encerrado.Agora teria que pensar onde Kagome estaria,para poderem conversar.

-Eu sei que isso vai mudar...guarde minhas palavras...vou ganhar seu amor novamente...nem que eu tenha que matar aquela...Kamome..

-Kagome!

-Ah!Que seja!O nome dela não é importante! – disse saindo da sala e batendo a porta.Inuyasha encara a porta por alguns minutos e suspira.Fecha os olhos e respira fundo.

-Acho melhor procura-la... – disse já caminhando em direção a porta.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Levou o copo novamente a boca e terminou de tomar o líquido que continha neste.Chamou o garçom e pagou aquilo que havia consumido.Levantou da mesa e começou a caminhar sem rumo pelo navio.Seus pés a levaram até a proa do navio.Assim que bateu os olhos no local,cenas daquela tarde voltaram a sua cabeça.Sentiu duas lágrimas correrem por sua face.Caminhou até o parapeito do navio e se apoiou neste.Ficou fitando o movimento que a água fazia quando o navio passava por esta.Suspirou e olhou para as infinitas estrelas que cobriam o céu.Enquanto isso,um jovem rapaz corria desesperadamente pelo mais um pouco e finalmente a avistou.Parou ofegante e suspirou aliviado.Porque não pensara em procurar ali?Lembrava-se de que uma vez ela havia lhe dito que aquele era seu local favorito,pois ninguém ia lá e poderia ficar sozinha de vez em quando.Caminhou lentamente até ela e tocou-lhe o ombro.Kagome virou assustada e assim que bateu os olhos nos dele,desviou-os.

-Kagome...eu...

-Fale de uma vez...fale que a ama...eu sofrerei menos desse jeito... – disse tentando conter um soluço.Decidiu então se çou a andar para longe dele,mas este lhe puxou pelo braço e a abraçou.Na hora seu coração disparou.

-Eu não a amo...

-Então porque estava beijando-a?

-Eu pensei que fosse você...

-Porque não diz logo a verdade?

-Mas eu estou falando a verdade! – disse a abraçando mais forte

-Já é a segunda vez...a segunda em menos de dois meses que me traem...porque? – disse já com os olhos cheios de lágrimas

-Eu não te traí!

-Talvez eu estivesse errada a seu respeito...achei que você era o homem pelo qual esperei por toda a minha vida... – disse fechando os olhos e deixando as lágrimas caírem novamente

-Kagome...

Ela abriu os olhos e levantou a cabeça encarando-o novamente.Levantou uma das mãos e lhe acariciou o rosto.

-Eu te amo...te amo muito...mas não posso esquecer o fato de que o vi com outra...

-Se você me deixar explicar...

-Não o estou impedindo...só estou dizendo que será muito provável que eu não acredite em uma palavra sequer que diga...

-Mas eu lhe imploro que acredite em mim. – disse colocando uma de suas mãos no rosto dela – Eu namorei a Kikyou faz um tempo, mas ela me traiu com Narak. Fiquei muito deprimido na época e...

-Resolveu matar as saudades? – disse colocando sua mão sobre a dele

-Não!Nunca!Depois um tempo eu ganhei uma promoção da faculdade que era passagens para esse transatlântico... não sabia que ela estaria aqui.Eu juro pra você que não sabia!Mas... foi aí que conheci você.Ficava te observando de longe,até que um dia pude falar com você.Você estava perdida nos corredores do navio,lembra?

Kagome apenas balança a cabeça afirmando.

-Você me pediu informação e fomos caminhando lado a lado até o Kouga...Naquele dia teria o baile...nos encontramos a noite nele,e você me disse que havia brigado com ele...dançamos abraçados...aquele foi um dos melhores momentos de minha vida.

Kagome somente o encarava e permanecia calada.De vez em quando acariciava a mão dele.Inuyasha falava olhando nos olhos dela.

-Depois você adormeceu...no dia seguinte a encontrei chorando...você havia me dito que Kouga havia lhe traído...não posso negar que me senti feliz na hora,pois isso significava que você estava livre...depois disso nos beijamos...sentir o gosto dos seus lábios pela primeira vez foi a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu!Depois disso começamos a dividir o quarto...até que...hoje eu...eu disse que amo você...mas foi hoje que eu descobri que a Kikyou também estava no navio...naquela hora eu pensei que era você porque havíamos marcado ali e aquela hora...ela tampou meus olhos e assim que virei,meus olhos passaram rápido e sabe...vocês são um pouco parecidas...então pensei que fosse você a beijei...aí você chegou...foi isso que aconteceu...não a beijei por saudades,porque a queria de volta...foi só porque pensei que fosse você...

Kagome continuava inexpressiva.Parecia pensar sobre o que fazer.Perdoa-lo ou não?Seu coração dizia que devia perdoa-lo.Mas seu orgulho dizia que não...devia deixa-lo sozinho por um tempo para ele sofrer como ela havia sofrido...fechou os olhos e ficou na ponta dos pés,depositando um leve beijo nos lábios dele.Inuyasha tratou logo de corresponder.Separam-se por falta de ar.

-Dessa vez vou perdoar você... – disse sorrindo

Inuyasha deu um sorriso maior ainda e a beijou novamente.

-Ainda somos namorados, não é? – disse ofegante por causa do beijo

-Só se você pedir...

Inuyasha ajoelha na frente dela e pega uma de suas mãos.

-Kagome,quer namorar comigo?

-E precisa perguntar? – disse ajoelhando e lhe dando um beijo na bochecha

Inuyasha a pega no colo e a leva até o quarto.Deposita-a na cama e deita ao seu lado.

-Está com sono?

-Um pouco...porque?

-Nada.. – disse virando o corpo e a abraçando

Kagome sorri e o abraça pela cintura,apoiando a cabeça na curva de seu pescoço.Logo os olhos pesam e ela adormece.Inuyasha fica a afagar-lhe os cabelos até que adormece também.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Que droga!

-Seu plano não funcionou?

-Não...só fez eles ficarem mais apaixonados um pelo outro! – disse empurrando o jarro de flores que tinha em seu quarto

-Porque não para de se zangar por alguém tão insignificante como ele? – diz levantando da cama e a abraçando.Sorri ao ser correspondido

-Narak...você sabe que não vou sossegar enquanto não tornar a vida dele um inferno... – disse afastando algumas mechas de cabelo dele

-Não entendo o porque de você querer fazer isso... – disse roçando os lábios nos dela

-Só implicância... – disse beijando-o – "Inuyasha... eu juro que ainda vou conseguir o seu amor de volta..."

CONTINUA...


	11. Capítulo XI

_Destino me fez te encontrar - Capítulo XI_

**Olá! Antes de tudo quero pedir desculpas pela demora, mas é que um grande bloqueio pairou sobre mim e eu não conseguia pensar em nada para escrever... Mas o que importa é que eu voltei e espero não demorar muito com o capítulo 12. Antes de agradecer aos comentários, gostaria que vocês me respondessem uma coisa: Acham legal que a história tenha hentai ou não? Preciso muito da resposta de vocês. Agora, agradeço a: **

**Gy-chan: (protegendo-se do veneno) É isso aí maninha! Cuidado com o veneno XD Você não perde a mania de me chamar de má... Desculpe por ficar te enchendo o saco com a história das 50 reviews... Doro muitão você!**

**Inuyashaxz: Olá! Obrigada pela presença... ****espero que goste do capítulo! Kissus!**

**Nanda Dark Kagura: Oi nee-chan! Brigadinha pelo elogio, e agradeço por abrir o 51 **

**AgomeVS: Olá! Desculpe pela demora... mas a falta de imaginação não deixou que eu continuasse. Espero que esse capítulo compense a demora.**

**Ayame a Garota Lobo: Oi! Sinto muito pela demora!!!! Agradeço a presença!**

**Nat D: Olá! Obrigada pela review! E desculpe a demora!**

**Não esqueçam de mandar reviews dizendo o que acharam sobre esse capítulo. Despeço-me por aqui. Kissus!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Um mês... – sussurrou para si mesma enquanto levantava da cama. Fazia um mês que estava naquele navio. Tantas coisas haviam acontecido, tantas mudanças em sua vida... Levantou a cabeça quando escutou o barulho do chuveiro cessar. Muitas coisas poderiam ter mudado, mas não se arrependia de nada. Sorriu e deitou novamente na cama, fitando o teto enquanto vários flashs de sua vida passavam por sua cabeça. Escutou o barulho da porta e piscou algumas vezes.

-Eu demorei muito? – perguntou enquanto secava o cabelo

-Não – disse sentando na cama e sorrindo para ele

-Vou só trocar de roupa e podemos ir, tudo bem?

-Claro... não precisa se apressar.

Inuyasha sorriu e começou a remexer sua mala, até que pegou uma calça preta e uma blusa de meia manga branca. Voltou ao banheiro, encostando a porta. Kagome levantou da cama e caminhou até suas malas. Jogou todas as roupas para um lado e tirou uma caixa preta aveludada de dentro da mala. Abriu a caixa. Esta continha um colar duplo, com um fio de ouro e outro de prata, sendo acompanhado com um pingente de diamante. Tirou o colar de dentro da caixa e colocou em seu pescoço. Guardou a caixa de volta na mala e organizou a bagunça que fizera. Assim que levantou, a porta do banheiro fora aberta. Virou-se sorrindo fazendo a luz refletir contra seu cordão. Inuyasha olhou para a fonte da pequena luz que incomodara seus olhos por alguns instantes e arregalou os olhos.

-Acha feio? – Kagome perguntou colocando a mão por cima do cordão

-Não! Claro que não! Ele é lindo! – disse aproximando-se dela para observar o cordão mais de perto.

-Ele... foi usado pela minha mãe no casamento dela... Ela me deu para que eu usasse em ocasiões especiais.

-Um jantar comigo é uma ocasião especial pra você?

-Todos os momentos que você esteja presente são especiais.

Inuyasha sorri e a abraça forte. Kagome apóia a cabeça em seu ombro, que repousa a sua cabeça sobre a dela. Ficaram nessa posição, aproveitando a sensação de sentirem o corpo um do outro próximo ao seu, por um... dois... três minutos, até que Kagome sentiu seu estômago roncar. Deu um sorriso sem graça e encarou Inuyasha, um pouco corada.

-É que... eu estou com fome – disse aumentando o sorriso envergonhado

A resposta que recebeu foi um sorriso de Inuyasha. Ele afastou-se e foi até uma pequena cômoda que havia naquele quarto, pegando uma carteira preta. Caminhou até a porta e a abriu, gesticulando para que Kagome passasse. Saíram do quarto e caminharam calmamente por entre os corredores, com as mãos juntas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Pretende armar algo?

-Ainda não... vou esperar mais um pouco.

-Sinceramente não a entendo. Quando chegamos aqui, não estava nem aí para a vida dele, de repente resolveu perturba-lo, e agora quer adiar qualquer coisa que poderia ser feita...

-Não tente me entender... vai perder muito tempo com isso – disse dando-lhe as costas e começando a caminhar pelo longo corredor em que se encontravam.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Você... acha mesmo que iremos chegar a esse ponto?

-Você não deseja isso?

-Mas é claro que sim!

-E não acha que ela deseje o mesmo?

-Não duvido do que eu sinto por ela... mas o coração de uma mulher é complicado... quando achamos que conseguimos entender é o momento em que estamos mais errados.

-Tem razão... bem... o melhor a fazer é deixar passar. Não acha que é muito cedo para pensar em casar com a Kagome?

-Nunca é cedo demais para as coisas boas da vida.

-Casar é bom? Pense só... você vai ter que ser preso a uma mulher só, vai ter que sustentar uma casa sozinho, vai ter muitas brigas com ela, porque com o tempo vocês vão se cansar de olhar um para a cara do outro...

-Mirok... por favor, sem bobagens!

-Mas é a pura verdade, Inuyasha! Vai ver só como não tenho razão!

Inuyasha rolou os olhos e consultou a hora em seu relógio de pulso.

-Já faz mais de dez minutos que ela foi ao toalete...

-Deve ter encontrado a Sango no caminho. Sabe como é: Mulheres quando se encontram...

Suspirou lenta e pesadamente. As bobeiras que saíam de cinco em cinco minutos da boca de Mirok já o estava irritando. Estava impressionado consigo mesmo por ter agüentado as besteiras de seu amigo por mais de cinco minutos. Normalmente perdia a paciência no terceiro minuto ao lado dele.

-Acho melhor você voltar para sua mesa.

-Está... me expulsando? – perguntou com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas

-Claro que não! Mas o que acha que a Sango vai pensar quando encontrar a mesa onde seu namorado deveria estar sentado esperando-na, vazia?

-Ainda acho que esteja querendo me expulsar... mas não vou discutir isso com você. Bem... boa sorte no jantar!

Acenou em agradecimento e observou-o se afastar. Suspirou mais uma vez e consultou seu relógio novamente.

-Quinze minutos...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Então... o que vieram fazer aqui? – disse terminando de retocar seu batom

-Nada de especial... só um jantar mesmo. – passou a mão molhada no cabelo tentando inutilmente abaixar alguns fios de cabelo que estavam em pé – e vocês?

-Acho que nada em especial também – disse soltando uma pequena risada

-Vamos voltar... O Inuyasha já deve estar emburrado pela demora.

-Deve estar te amaldiçoando mentalmente por tê-lo deixado lá sozinho... ainda mais com o Mirok lá fora também sozinho.

Kagome deu uma pequena risada e puxou um pouco do cabelo para frente, de forma que caísse um pouco sobre o ombro. Olhou-se mais uma vez no espelho e saiu do toalete. Caminhou um pouco até que o viu. Estava de costas, sentado, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito. Andou cautelosamente até ele, e vendo que este não percebeu sua presença, o abraçou por trás. Inuyasha deu um pulo na cadeira e olhou para trás, encontrando uma Kagome sorridente.

-Porque demorou tanto?

-Alguns fios teimosos de cabelo... teimavam em ficar de pé! – disse sentando-se – Então... já fez o pedido?

-Não... não sabia o que você iria querer – disse chamando um dos garçons

-Que tal pedirmos lagosta?

-Pode ser...

O garçom se aproximou do casal e pegou seu pequeno bloquinho.

-Qual o pedido, senhor?

-Traga duas porções de lagosta e...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Tem certeza que isso vai dar certo?

-É claro que vai!

-Está tão confiante... Nem parece a mesma Kikyou desanimada de antes.

-Mudo muito facilmente. Deveria saber disso pelo tempo que está ao meu lado...

-Nunca vou saber tudo sobre você... você é muito reservada... tem muitos segredos.

-Às vezes é bom guardarmos algumas coisas...

-Eu sei disso – disse derrubando-a na cama, e deitando-se por cima dela. Começou a depositar alguns beijos em seu pescoço, enquanto sentia as mãos dela acariciarem sua nuca. Com uma das mãos procurou desesperadamente pelos botões da blusa dela. Quanto pressentiu o que ele ia fazer, empurrou-o fazendo cair ao seu lado na cama. Deitou-se de lado, de maneira que ficasse de frente para ele.

-Não podemos fazer isso... sabe muito bem que só farei isso depois do casamento... e será só com um homem...

-E quem é esse homem?

-Não precisa saber agora, Narak – disse levantando e começando a ajeitar suas roupas

-Não acha que esse seu plano vai por água abaixo? Não acho que ela será enganada duas vezes...

-Quem está cego por amor... acredita em tudo que vê... mesmo que por uma segunda vez...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O forte vento que batia indicava que aquela não seria um das calmas noites no mar. Por causa do forte vento, as ondas estavam mais violentas, fazendo o navio balançar um pouco mais forte. O céu estava encoberto por um grande número de nuvens cinzas... quase negras, e algumas vezes podia-se ver alguns raios de luz cortando o céu, seguidos por um forte barulho. Com certeza aquela seria uma noite de tempestade... e das bravas... Encolheu-se mais uma vez na cama quando um trovão foi ouvido. Cobriu a cabeça com o cobertor e fechou os olhos. Sentiu balançarem-na e assustou-se. Deu um grito e virou-se para trás, vendo Inuyasha com um olhar preocupado.

-Você está bem?

-Sim... estou...

-Você está se mexendo na cama faz horas...

-É que não consigo dormir.

-Tem medo dos trovões?

Kagome corou um pouco e desviou o olhar, balançando a cabeça levemente em sinal de afirmação. Inuyasha sorri e chega mais perto dela, abraçando-a forte.

-Não se preocupe... logo vai passar.

Ajeitou melhor o corpo de forma que os dois pudessem ficar confortáveis e fechou os olhos. O perfume dele... o calor de seu corpo a acalmava. Logo sentiu que o cansaço estava começando a chegar e rapidamente adormeceu. Ao perceber que a respiração dela se acalmou, presumiu que dormia. Sendo assim fechou seus olhos novamente e adormeceu...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Amo chuva!

-Só você é maluco o suficiente para gostar de tempo chuvoso – disse afastando a mão de si para olhar o novo esmalte que havia experimentado. Sorriu com o resultado e começou a pintar as outras unhas.

-Mas esse tempo é maravilhoso! Pense só: À noite podemos dormir coladinhos porque vai estar frio... Ficamos mais tempo na cama por causa do quentinho que esta vai estar...

Rolou os olhos e voltou sua atenção para as unhas recém pintadas. Estava a retocar a última unha quando sentiu braços envolverem seu pescoço.

-Mirok... não faça isso... você quase me borrou.

-Me desculpe meu amor... mas é que não consigo ficar longe de você um minuto sequer.

Sorriu com a frase que acabara de escutar e deu a última pincelada na unha, balançando a mão um pouco para que esta secasse. Olhou suas unhas de todos os ângulos possíveis e levantou da cadeira, indo até suas malas e guardando o esmalte. Quando se virou de frente tomou um susto por encontrar Mirok ali parado.

-Que susto!

Mirok apenas sorriu e uniu seus lábios aos dela, abraçando-a pela cintura. Não podendo resistir aos encantos daquele que ama, enlaçou-lhe o pescoço e entreabriu os lábios, permitindo que aprofundasse aquele beijo. Sentiu as mãos dele descerem lentamente até chegarem a um local não muito apropriado. Afastou o rosto na hora e lhe deu um tapa.

-Porque desceu a mão? – perguntou com a mão fechada, tentando se segurar para não esmurra-lo por estragar um momento tão romântico

-Foi... sem querer... – disse com uma das mãos atrás da cabeça e com um sorriso sem graça moldado nos lábios

Balançou a cabeça em negação e afastou-se dali, indo deitar na cama. Mirok acompanhou os movimentos de Sango somente com os olhos, seguindo-a logo depois.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O dia amanheceu nublado naquele dia. O tempo estava meio frio, sendo muito convidativo unir-se a alguém debaixo de uma coberta. Rolou na cama pela décima vez somente naquela manhã e abriu rapidamente os olhos, sentando-se na cama. Estava um pouco ofegante e seus olhos meio úmidos... Passou a mão por eles e levantou da cama, andando meio cambaleante até o banheiro. Apoiou-se na pia de mármore e abriu a torneira. Jogou um pouco de água no rosto para despertar e olhou-se no espelho. Estava com os cabelos bagunçados e a testa suada. Suspirou e voltou para a cama, deitando-se ao lado dela. Afastou um pouco a franja que lhe cobria o rosto e pôs-se a observa-la. Parecia um anjo enquanto dormia. Enlaçou sua cintura trazendo-a para mais perto de si e escutou um resmungo. Olhou novamente para seu rosto e a viu sorrindo. Apoiou a cabeça na dela e fechou os olhos, tentando dormir novamente. Cenas do seu recente pesadelo voltaram-lhe a cabeça, e abriu os olhos. Odiava sonhar com isso. Odiava lembrar disso. Odiava lembrar dela! Fechou os olhos pela segunda vez e conseguiu adormecer.

_Um menino que aparentava ter seus dez anos corria pelo quintal. A bola com a qual estava treinando futebol rolou e ele corria atrás dela. Foi aí que a alcançou e deu mais um chute nesta. Mas este foi dado com tanta força que a bola foi parar debaixo do carro de sua mãe, ficando presa. Tentou esticar o braço o mais que pode para pegar a bola, mas o máximo que conseguia era encostar o dedo nela. Começou a ficar com raiva e saiu de perto do carro, indo buscar algo que fosse grande o suficiente para alcançar a bola. A primeira coisa que havia visto foi uma velha vassoura encostada na parede. Sem hesitar correu até esta e a pegou, voltando ao carro logo em seguida. Deitou-se no chão e colocou a vassoura debaixo do carro, tentando mirar onde a bola estava. Quando conseguiu posicionar a vassoura no lugar certo, a empurrou fazendo-a bater na bola, e esta sair rolando. Havia ouvido o barulho de algo colidir com o chão, mas pensou ter sido a vassoura. Pegou sua bola novamente e voltou a brincar. O que não havia percebido era que quando empurrou a vassoura, esta além de tirar a bola, tirou uma peça do carro. Mais tarde naquele dia, os pais de Inuyasha saíram para uma festa, deixando-o com seu irmão mais velho, Sesshoumaru. Despediu-se de seus pais e entrou dentro de casa, indo para seu quarto logo em seguida. Na manhã seguinte, seu irmão entrou no quarto e o acordou dando a pior notícia de sua vida: Seus pais haviam falecido em um acidente de carro. Foi nesse momento que lembrou-se do estranho barulho que ouvira quando tirara a bola de debaixo do carro. Uma lágrima rolou por seu rosto. _

_-Foi... minha culpa... – murmurou abaixando a cabeça enquanto várias lágrimas rolavam por seu rosto. _

CONTINUA....


	12. Nota da autora

_Destino me fez te encontrar – Capítulo 12_

Abriu os olhos assustado enquanto parava de balançar a cabeça. Novamente sonhara com o dia em que seus pais faleceram. Fazia algum tempo que não sonhava com isso...

Passou a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos e esfregou o olho esquerdo. Inspirou fundo e expirou devagar olhando logo em seguida para sua esquerda. Ela ainda estava dormindo, agarrada a seu braço esquerdo, e mantinha um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. Pelo menos alguém estava tendo bons sonhos.

Pensou em levantar da cama mas só de pensar no trabalho que teria para sair desta sem acorda-la o fez desanimar. Voltou a acomodar-se na cama e deitou de lado, de forma que ficasse de frente para Kagome. Dormir novamente estava fora de questão, então somente ficou ali deitado admirando a pessoa que agora tomava conta de seus pensamentos e de seu coração.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Afaste essa mão de mim!", exclamou enquanto afastava o corpo do namorado. O viu fazer uma expressão confusa e rolou os olhos, levantando da cama logo em seguida.

"Mas o que eu fiz agora?", perguntou completamente alheio aos seus movimentos.

"Ainda tem o descaramento de perguntar o que você fez? Mirok! Quantas vezes vou ter que repetir que não lhe dou o direito de me apalpar a hora que quer?", perguntou cruzando os braços e apoiando-se na parede.

"Eu não vejo problema nenhum, afinal já fomos para a cama diversas vezes!", exclamou encarando-a um pouco irritado.

"Mas isso não lhe dá o direito de me tocar a cada minuto! Está certo que já fomos para a cama diversas vezes, mas e daí?", falou enquanto andava pelo quarto ainda com os braços cruzados.

"Eu não vejo problema algum... Como eu disse e você também, já nos conhecemos mais intimamente. Essa história de você se irritar porque eu te toco quando quero não tem explicação!", explodiu levantando da cama e parando na frente de sua namorada.

"Não dá para ter uma conversa com você...". Empurrou-o de sua frente e seguiu para o banheiro cabisbaixa. Não adiantava discutir isso com ele... Desse jeito parecia que eles só estavam juntos para se divertirem... Não parecia ser um namoro sério...

Fechou a porta e trancou-a. Apoiou-se na porta e escorregou até o chão, abraçando seus joelhos logo em seguida. Apoiou a cabeça nos joelhos e deixou-se levar pelas lágrimas... Porque tinha que se apaixonar pelo homem mais mulherengo e mais tarado que já conhecera!

Enquanto isso, no quarto, Mirok encostou o ouvido na porta do banheiro e a ouviu soluçar. Mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto sentava-se apoiado na porta. Talvez ela tivesse razão. Não devia toca-la se não a agradasse. Passaria a pensar melhor nisso...

E assim ficaram durante vários minutos separados somente por uma dura e fria porta...

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Piscou algumas vezes enquanto sentia sua cabeça pesar. Provavelmente cochilara por alguns minutos. Esfregou um dos olhos enquanto voltava a observa-la. Parecia um anjo enquanto dormia, e aquele pequeno sorriso ainda estava presente em seus lábios.

Chegou mais perto e lhe deu um selinho. Como uma mulher poderia mexer tanto consigo? A cada sorriso que ela dava seu coração acelerava. Sua voz era canção para seus ouvidos. A cada vez que sentia os braços dela em volta de seu corpo sentia-se no paraíso. A cada beijo que trocavam sentia que cada vez mais precisava dela ao seu lado. Nunca pensou que poderia amar tanto assim alguém. Nem mesmo com Kikyou sentira isso...

A viu remexer-se um pouco e logo em seguida abrir um pouco os olhos piscando algumas vezes para acostumar-se com a claridade.

"Bom dia...", sussurrou encostando a testa na dela.

"Bom dia", respondeu ao cumprimento e lhe deu um selinho. O viu sorrir e retribuiu o gesto. "Que horas tem?", perguntou abafando um bocejo.

"Não sei... Mas o que isso importa?", Inuyasha perguntou com um sorriso malicioso moldado nos lábios. Viu sua namorada arquear uma das sobrancelhas e sorrir logo em seguida.

"Como você é bobão... Não podemos ficar na cama o dia inteiro, Inuyasha!" Empurrou-o de forma que tivesse espaço para levantar. Espreguiçou-se enquanto caminhava até suas malas, abrindo-as. Agachou-se e começou a remexer dentro de sua mala até que encontrou uma muda de roupa. Levantou-se e caminhou até o banheiro ainda sonolenta, batendo a porta logo em seguida.

Inuyasha somente observava os movimentos dela. Já fazia quase dois meses que estavam juntos. Em duas semanas a viagem acabaria e eles teriam que voltar para a vida que levavam antes... Será que ainda ficariam juntos? Ou será que o destino lhes afastaria?

"Inuyasha?", chamou-o pela terceira vez enquanto passava uma mão sobre seus olhos. O viu piscar algumas vezes e encara-la confuso.

"No que estava pensando?" Sentou-se na cama com as pernas cruzadas enquanto penteava os cabelos. Inuyasha somente a observou e demorou alguns minutos para responder.

"Estava pensando que daqui a duas semanas a viagem acaba..." Sentou-se ao lado dela e fitou o chão.

"Eu pensei isso também ontem à noite... Mas o que te preocupa?" Apoiou a cabeça no ombro do namorado e enlaçou sua mão à dele.

"Voltaremos à vida que levávamos antes e... Vamos ficar juntos ainda?" Apertou um pouco a mão dela e a sentiu levantar a cabeça.

"Se esse for o seu desejo... Por mim continuaríamos juntos eternamente, mas não adianta somente um de nós querer..." Respondeu sorrindo. O viu olhar em seus olhos e um sorriso apareceu em seus lábios.

"Você ainda tem dúvidas de que eu quero ficar com você?" Abraçou-a apertado e apoiou o queixo no ombro dela. Kagome abraçou sua cintura e sussurrou em sua orelha:

"Não tenho dúvidas... Só quero saber o porque de sua preocupação então..." Inuyasha arrepiou-se e olhou-a nos olhos. Ela mantinha um tímido sorriso nos lábios e os olhos tinham um brilho curioso. Parecia uma criança pedindo ao pai para ganhar uma boneca. Sorriu e lhe deu um selinho.

"Não quero pensar nisso agora..." Mordiscou a orelha dela e beijou seu pescoço logo em seguida.

"O que acha de irmos comer alguma coisa?" Perguntou tentando fazer as idéias dele se apagarem. Já tinham sido inúmeras às vezes em que eles começavam uma conversa e ela terminava com ele beijando seu pescoço enquanto suas mãos procuravam a barra de sua blusa.

"Pode ser..." Respondeu levantando da cama e indo ao banheiro arrumar o cabelo.

E a conversa sempre terminava com ele emburrado por ela tê-lo parado...

Kagome suspirou enquanto levantava da cama e a arrumava. Ele iria ficar emburrado por um bom tempo... E isso já estava se tornando comum. Ele poderia pensar que já que ela o parava era porque não queria, mas não, ele teimava em tentar a mesma coisa todos os dias... Mais um suspiro escapou dos lábios dela quando ouviu a porta do banheiro ser aberta.

"Podemos ir?" Inuyasha perguntou mostrando um pouco de desânimo na voz.

"Não enquanto você não me dizer o porque de estar emburrado!" Sentou-se novamente na cama e cruzou os braços, logo em seguida cruzando as pernas e balançando o pé que ficara no alto. O viu arquear uma sobrancelha enquanto sentava-se ao lado dela. Alguns minutos de silêncio se passaram enquanto ela o encarava e ele encarava o chão.

"Vai falar ou vamos ficar nisso o dia todo?" Perguntou mostrando impaciência na voz. Já sabia o fato de ele estar emburrado, mas queria que ele lhe contasse...

"Não estou emburrado..." Sussurrou enquanto levantava a cabeça devagar.

"Então está o que? Chateado?" Perguntou enquanto descruzava os braços.

"Eu só me pergunto porque você me para toda vez que tento algo com você..." Confessou com a voz triste. "Assim me faz pensar que você não confia em mim o suficiente..."

"Você sabe que não é isso..." Colocou sua mão no queixo dele e o obrigou a encarar-lhe. "Eu só não estou pronta para esse tipo de coisa..."

"E quando você vai estar? Você sabe que já estou tentando a vários dias e..." Kagome colocou o dedo indicador sobre os lábios dele em um claro sinal para que ele se calasse.

"Não adianta me perguntar quando vou estar pronta porque nem eu mesma sei... Quando tiver que acontecer vai acontecer e nem você ou eu podemos prever quando vai ser..." Disse sorrindo o que o fez se acalmar um pouco. "Agora podemos ir comer alguma coisa? Meu estômago já está doendo..." Confessou com um sorriso sem graça. O viu sorrir também e confirmar com um balançar de cabeça.

Levantaram da cama e caminharam para fora do quarto em silêncio.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Bebeu o último gole do suco e encarou-o. Este estava sorrindo, o que a fez sorrir também.

"Terminou?" Perguntou ainda encarando-a.

"Sim... Já pode pagar a conta" Colocou o copo na mesa e esticou um pouco o corpo para trás. O viu chamar um garçom e pagar a conta. Levantou-se e o viu fazer o mesmo. Andaram lado a lado em silêncio para a parte externa do navio. Abraçou-o e apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro.

"Kouga?"

"Sim?"

"Eu amo você... Amo tanto que chega a doer!" Disse sorrindo e apertando um pouco o abraço.

"Eu também amo você, Ayame" Sussurrou e abraçou-a fortemente. Não podia negar que ainda amava Kagome, mas se não a podia ter, porque não parar de correr atrás dela e ficar com Ayame? Ela sempre esteve ali quando ele precisou, sempre sendo tão amável, sempre disposta a desistir de tudo só para ficar ao seu lado... Sorriu enquanto apertava mais ainda o abraço. Estava se acostumando a presença dela... Agora mesmo pensava se um dia poderia estar casando com ela... Balançou a cabeça em negação. Era muito cedo para pensar nessas coisas. Agora somente precisaria curtir o momento que tinha ao lado dela, e aproveitarem o amor que sentiam um pelo outro.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Escutou-a soluçar pela terceira vez e isso realmente estava-o matando. Suspirou enquanto levantava devagar e batia levemente na porta. Pelo menos com isso ela parara de soluçar.

"Sango?" Chamou-a, mas não obteve resposta. Bateu mais duas vezes e novamente só teve o silêncio como resposta. Encostou a testa na porta enquanto fechava os olhos.

"Sango... Me desculpe... Eu sei que você deve estar pensando que nosso relacionamento parece ser só diversão... Mas eu juro pra você que não é... Eu realmente gosto de você... Acho que a palavra gostar ainda é muito pouco com relação ao que sinto por você... Eu amo você e... Se você ainda quiser, gostaria de casar com você assim que pisarmos em terra firme e--" Foi cortado por ela jogando-se em seus braços e abraçando-o fortemente. Ainda chorava, mas pelo menos parara de soluçar.

"Eu amo você também seu bobo! E é claro que eu aceito me casar com você..." Respondeu enterrando o rosto na curva do pescoço de Mirok.

"Mas espere..." Afastou-se de forma que pudesse encarar o rosto dele. Uma expressão confusa surgiu na face deste enquanto a encarava.

"Como você pode me pedir em casamento sem ter um anel?" Indagou tentando parecer irritada enquanto o via suspirar e girar os olhos. Sorriu largamente enquanto o encarava.

"Mas vocês, mulheres, só sabem pensar em dinheiro e anéis de ouro?" ele reclamou.

"Oh... Eu não estou falando sério! Por enquanto... Quando voltarmos da viagem quero que você me compre um anel e vá pedir minha mão para meu pai!" Abraçou-o mais forte enquanto o sentia enlaçar sua cintura.

Para ele essa não era a idéia mais prazerosa do mundo... Encarar o pai dela não devia ser nada fácil. Tinha essa pequena conclusão depois que Sango lhe contara que seu antigo namorado a traíra e ele fora parar internado no hospital por duas semanas. Suspirou cansado enquanto apertava mais o corpo dela contra o seu. No momento não pensaria sobre o quão difícil seria encarar o pai dela pela primeira veze pedir a mão da filha deste logo em seguida. A única coisa que desejava agora era aproveitar o momento que tinha ao lado da única mulher que preenchia seu coração.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Estava pensando..." Comentou baixo enquanto devolvia o copo de refrigerante – agora vazio –à mesa.

"Já vi que lá vem bomba..." Escapou de uma das mãos dela enquanto ria alto, o que chamou a atenção de algumas pessoas.

"Inuyasha! Pare de brincar! Estou tentando falar sério com você!" Resmungou enquanto recolhia sua mão. Ele escolhia os piores momentos para fazer brincadeiras sem graça...

"Sinto muito..." Abaixou um pouco a cabeça de forma a esconder seus olhos. Isso a fez sentir-se arrependida pelo modo como falara.

"Não... Eu que peço desculpas... Não devia ter falado daquele jeito com você..." Colocou uma mão sobre o queixo dele e forçou-o a encara-la. Sorriu quando seus olhos se encontraram e passou um dos dedos levemente sobre sua bochecha.

"Nós realmente precisamos conversar... Mas não aqui..." Soltou o rosto dele e fez menção de levantar-se. Inuyasha levantou-se também e juntos voltaram ao quarto. Tinha que confessar que estava curioso quanto ao que ela queria conversar, e pela expressão que ela mantinha era algo sério...

CONTINUA...

**N/A: Pois é... Eu coloco o fanfic em hiatus, demoro um século para atualiza-lo novamente e o termino desse jeito... Vocês não estão querendo me matar, não é? (gota)**

**Pois é... Acho que alguns nem devem se lembrar mais de mim... hehehehehe... Eu realmente sinto muito pela demora, mas só consegui acabar de digitar esse capítulo na sexta (19/08)...**

**Bom... Eu tinha respondido todas as reviews, mas o fanfiction acho que anda de graça com a minha pessoa e excluiu o documento onde as respostas estavam... u.ú**

**Vou colocar somente os nomes, ok?**

**Agradeço a: **Satuki Hikari, Satuki Ichigo, Ayame Garota Lobo, Juliana-chan, Lari-chan, Otaku- IY, HoLLy-182, Serena-chan, Loba, Aninha e Soi-chan

**Não sei se repararam mas eu mudei o meu nick XD Agora meu nick é Nayumi! **

**Muito obrigada pelas reviews! Fico muito feliz quando as recebo! Espero que gostem do capítulo e que mandem reviews! Se quiserem sugerir como a história deverá seguir seu rumo, saibam que estou aceitando sugestões! Ainda estou indecisa quanto ao final do fanfic (gota).**

**Kissus!**


End file.
